Un être presque suprême: Fuite
by Ventnoir
Summary: Shadow est projeté dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien, il y trouvera certains alliés, qui l'aideront à trouver un moyen pour retourner chez lui, mais une part de son destin se trouve dans ce monde,et malgré sa vitesse, il ne pourra pas lui échapper.
1. Chapter 1

23h.  
>Prison de l'Atanblanta<p>

La nuit, toujours aussi calme et belle, la lune scintillante, toujours pas tachée de sang.  
>Ce qui ne devrait tarder.<p>

Dans la salle des caméras, un hybride scorpion pas très gros, la queue ramollit (dans tous les sens des termes que vous pourriez comprendre), un morceau de saucisson coincé entre les dents et la légendaire casquette de policier sur la tête, s'affala dans son fauteuil en tentant vainement de fermer sa braguette, qui depuis le passage au lave-linge, ne pouvait plus se fermer.  
>Vraiment, l'avancée de la technologie en Atanblanta n'était pas une bonne chose.<p>

Bon, bien évidemment, la technologie était utilisé dans les prisons ou autre instituts du genre, mais c'est pour retenir des criminels, des déjantés et dingues fétichiste de yeux arrachés.

Par exemple, le collier explosif à drastiquement réduit les difficultés en prison, là, la technologie est efficace, mais dans la vie quotidienne…

De plus, tous les philosophes se sont mis d'accord, l'arrivée de la technologie dans la société crée des problèmes évidents ! La gestion d'énergie, les riches, les pauvres, la pub, les catégories sociales et les problèmes environnementaux arrivent avec la technologie, la technologie rend le monde obsédé par l'efficacité.

« Quoi, les insecticides puent et polluent ! Ben moi, j'en ai marre des moustiques ! »  
>« Comment ça nous investissons l'argent dans le développement de nouvelles armes alors que le monde crève la dalle ?Mais pas du tout monsieur ! Nous protégeons notre pays, c'est tout ! »<p>

Et d'autres…

Lâchant un grand soupir, l'agent, au lieu de surveiller les écrans flous, se fit son cinquième café (à l'aide d'une cafetière Romulfast modèle 2563 « technologique », bien évidemment.) et ouvris son livre (_14,99 francs_, livre que je conseille à tous ceux qui ont décidé de mourir dans la joie et l'amour) auquel il ne comprenait rien, mais il se sentait intelligent avec son livre dans les mains, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Puis il capta du coin de l'œil un mouvement, et lança, par un réflexe purement mécanique, un regard sur l'écran.

Un bras

le livre tomba sur le sol, avec un bruit sourd, l'agent sentis la bile lui montait à la gorge, il mit sa main devant sa bouche, puis au lieu de se sentir désolé, il remarqua que la zone ou le bras se trouvait était dans la salle voisine.

Soudain attentif, il entendit un craquement sourd, écœurant.  
>La lueur blafarde des écrans éclairait la tête de l'agent, recouvert de sueur froide.<p>

'Enfin de la nourriture…'

La voix décharné le glaça jusqu'aux os, il entendit un pas lourd, trainant,  
>Vers ici.<p>

Il se retint de hurler à grand peine et s'essuya le front, de peur que les gouttes de sueur qui l'avait recouvert n'alertent le prisonnier en heurtant le sol.  
>Un pas, Deux pas…<p>

Il tenta de s'avancer le plus silencieusement possible du bouton d'alarme, qui se trouvait à environ 2 mètres de lui, vu le nombre d'écran.

N'osant pas faire coulisser le fauteuil à roulettes, il se leva et commençât à marcher, le bruit de son jean se frottant contre son autre jambe le faisant sursauter à chaque pas.

Sa main n'était plus qu'à un centimètre du bouton lorsqu'il nota un détail,  
>Il n'y avait plus de bruit de pas trainant.<br>Et aussi qu'il n'avait plus de main.

Bien évidemment, notre agent préféré mit de minutes en moulinant dans le vide avant de se rendre compte de ce « petit » défaut.

Tremblotant il aperçut un sourire étincelant, plein de vie et purement sadique dans l'ombre.  
>L'agent trembla, balbutia un « <em>je vous en pri…<em> » Avant que le présumé prisonnier abatte sa main sur le haut du crane de l'agent, qui explosa littéralement, comme s'il s'était un coup de massue sur la tête.

Le prisonnier regarda le cadavre s'effondrer lentement dans les débris de la cervelle, qui s'était répandu sur le sol, puis il regarda la main de l'agent qu'il avait arrachés comme quignon de pain à celui-ci, il la ramena vers sa bouche, et croqua un doigt inerte, le bruit écœurant de mastications sur l'os se faisant entendre, il avala et lâcha un rot sonore.

« T'ain, ça change de la bouffe de merde. »

il fit mine de repartir, puis se retourna, se rappelant ce qu'il était venu faire dans cette salle, il appuya sur le gros bouton rouge d'alarme (Oh non…pas le gros bouton rouge…) celle-ci se déclenchant immédiatement.

« Bon, il est temps de se dérouiller un peu ! »

_Petite mise en bouche pour le début de ma fan fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
>Je sais c'est un étrange début pour une fan fic sur Sonic, mais ça va venir.<br>Ceci est ma première fan fic, ne soyez pas tolérant, soyez cruel, direct, sadique, et défoulez-vous dans vos commentaires pour faire souffrir le débutant que je suis._

_PS : Le prisonnier est le principal antagoniste de l'histoire, avec Shadow.  
>PPS : En fait envoyez surtout des commentaires<br>PPPS : Et envoyez-moi des frites par la poste._


	2. Chapter 2

Le G.U.N  
>Ma nouvelle vie.<p>

Voilà maintenant 2 ans que je travaille au G.U.N, je dois avoisiner les 56 ans d'existence, après la destruction de Méphilès, j'ai vécu chez Sonic pendant environ 6 mois, le hérisson bleu n'étant que très rarement chez lui, aimant les nuits à la belle étoile et les courses à travers les déserts.  
>Un peu comme moi, en fait.<p>

L'idée d'avoir un foyer m'était appréciable, mais le calme de a vie monotone fut interrompu, car, j'ai dû, malencontreusement, m'occuper de Silver au lieu de pouvoir boire tranquillement mon café en lisant un bon livre.

Silver, après à la mort OU la disparition de Blaze, selon celui-ci, est entré dans un état quasi végétatif, dépressif, colérique, bref, la totale, il m'a même attaqué lorsque j'ai évoqué le fait que Blaze avait disparu à jamais, je lui ai, au passage, fait passer l'envie de m'agresser.

Sonic ne supportant pas de rester immobile plus de trois seconde, c'est enfuit, il était soi-disant dit parti prendre un hot-dogs au chili, et m'a appelé 6 jours plus tard alors qu'il était dans une tribu australopithèque en train de faire une danse vaudou, avec Knuckles et Tails, pour me dire qu'il ne pourrais pas revenir et que je ne pouvais pas laisser Silver seul.

Sonic mis à part, je n'avais jamais eu l'envie de lentement étrangler quelqu'un, mais on peut dire que Silver m'a fait dépasser les limites.  
>Jamais mon imagination ne m'avait fourni autant d'idées de tortures.<br>On dit que je suis ennuyant, constamment malheureux, et incroyablement chiant, mais je peux vous assurer que vivre seul avec un dépressif et abominable, je crois sérieusement que Silver ne serait plus qu'un tas de chaire fumante si Rouge ne me rendais pas visite.

Elle m'a dit que ce que je ressentais-là était un sentiment, une idée qui me déplait, ce qui est d'ailleurs un paradoxe, car le déplaisir est un sentiment que même moi je peux confirmer, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je me sens beaucoup mieux en tant que personnage archéotypé (c'est-à-dire un personnage générique, avec un rôle bien défini).

Pourquoi je m'aime ainsi ? Je répondrais que ça me fournirais un rôle, un idéal.  
>Bon, vous me répondriez que je suis quelqu'un de sombre, triste, qui a vu sa seule amie mourir devant ses yeux.<br>Là, je vous répondrais que vous marquez un point.

C'est vrai que je ne voudrai pas vivre en tant qu'être triste, mais je pense que c'est la seule solution pour moi. Je pense que pour n'être jamais triste, il ne faut jamais être confronté à nous même dans la solitude, ne jamais être seul autrement dit.  
>Il faut n'avoir aucun n'esprit, être stupide, en quelque sorte, ne jamais avoir d'opinion, un personnage intelligent, c'est un personnage qui est, ou va devenir triste. L'esprit, c'est le contraire de l'argent, moins on en a, plus on est heureux.<p>

Pour être heureux, il faut vivre dans l'aventure, en décapitant les monstres et les méchants, et je parle des méchants comme Eggman, un débile.

Là, vous me direz, « pourquoi ne pas vivre comme ça ? ».  
>Je répondrais « Parce que c'est insupportable. »<p>

Il faudrait que je sois quelqu'un de souriant, de débile, être comme Sonic !  
>Je veux dire, regardez, entre Sonic est moi, qui vous choisissez ? Moi.<p>

Je sais que ça peut être dur à comprendre, mais je vais vous donnez un exemple.

Moi, l'être de vie suprême, Sonic et Silver.

Sonic est l'exemple parfait de celui qui n'aurait aucun regret, ou pas de réels regrets, il est heureux, amical, vivant, insupportable.  
>Il ne pense pas, ne raisonne jamais, c'est quelqu'un qui vit au jour le jour.<br>On ne veut pas lui ressembler, mais on l'envie, mais pour vivre comme lui, il faut être comme lui, idée m'étant insupportable.

Silver est celui qui a tenté de vivre en parfait milieux, c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent qui a… essayé de penser comme Sonic.  
>Il est raisonnable, il pense, c'est quelqu'un de cultivé, de supportable.<br>Pourtant, même si on le trouve sympathique, Silver devait se sentir comme moi, dans le futur, il est un des seul survivant d'un monde dévasté, il était désespérément seul.

Puis Blaze et venue, et elle est devenue son rempart contre la mélancolie, la solitude.  
>C'est peut-être ce qu'on appelle l'amour, mais en tentant d'être heureux, il fut détruit, Blaze était devenue une obsession pour lui, c'est devenue la seule personne qui comptait pour lui.<br>Il est exactement comme moi, il avait Blaze, j'avais Maria.

J'en ai payé le prix fort, mais cependant, moi je m'en suis relevé, la promesse que j'ai faite à Maria m'ayant motivé, Silver lui, n'a plus rien, moi j'ai un idéal.  
>Mais il existe une autre différence entre Silver et moi.<p>

Je suis immortel, autrement dit, seul, car si j'ai des amis, je les verrais mourir, si j'ai des ennemi je les verrais mourir, sans ajouter que même sans mon immortalité, j'ai un assez bon don pour faire en sortes que ce qui compte pour moi meure.  
>C'est pour cela que je méprise Silver, car moi, j'ai l'éternité devant moi pour trouver une solution, Silver, non, lui, il devrait profiter de la vie pendant qu'il la possède encore.<p>

Sinon je me ferais un plaisir de la lui enlever.  
>Pour mon bonheur ? Je verrais plus tard.<p>

Mais bon, revenant à la vie et non à ce quoi je l'associe.

6 mois après le départ de Sonic tandis que je supporte Silver, je reçus une lettre du G.U.N,  
>ou plutôt du General, qui l'a écrite personnellement, depuis la discussion que nous avons eu sur Maria, nous nous entendons plutôt bien, selon le critère humain, même si je crois qu'il m'en veut toujours, car techniquement, je suis responsable en presque tous les points de la mort de Maria.<p>

Il me demandait clairement de mettre mon pouvoir aux "Etat Unis d'Amérique" (je perçois un certain sarcasme dans sa lettre).  
>J'ai accepté, et là-bas, j'ai eu la surprise de voir Espio, le ninja de l'équipe du détective Vector, qui a maintenant 18 ans, jeune mais mature, Espio a décidé, avec regrets, décidé de quitter le groupe Chaotix, les missions actuelle ne requérant en rien ses capacité, c'était plus des enquête que de violente arrestation, lorsque sa démission arriva aux oreilles de la presse, elle arriva aux main du G.U.N et, selon ses dires, il fut véritablement assailli par les demandes, ou il allait le G.U.N le suivait. Résultat: 2 semaines de chômage, puis membre élite du G.U.N avec salaire innommable (clause du contrat, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler).<p>

Sans vouloir passer pour un fou de guerre, je me plais énormément au G.U.N, débarrassé de Silver (Rouge doit elle aussi être dans une passe difficile, elle a accepté de veiller sur Silver à ma place, ou alors, elle a un plan)  
>Je fais actuellement partit du groupe d'élite (missions d'interventions, infiltration de groupes terroriste ou de défense) du G.U.N et Espio, même s'il était plutôt fait pour l'espionnage a insisté pour être dans mon groupe d'élite.<br>Je m'interromps ici et je reprendrai demain car on m'interpelle.

Shadow the hedgehog, être suprême.

Espio ouvrit la porte du dortoir, il tenait un verre de jus d'orange dans la main.

« Shadow, on accueille une nouvelle recrue dans l'unité. » Déclara Espio d'une voix détaché, ne portant pas beaucoup d'attention à l'évènement.

Shadow rangea son stylo dans une poche de son jean noir et ferma son cahier, il avait adopté l'idée du journal intime, il aimait écrire.  
>Il fit remarquer de façon acerbe, montrant son intérêt peu développé sur l'arrivée d'un nouvel élément dans le groupe.<p>

« Je dois me sentir concerné ? »  
>« Oui, ONT n'a pas le choix, » fit remarquer Espio, histoire de montrer qu'il n'était pas intéressé non plus, « faut l'accueillir, d'ailleurs, c'est un hybride, c'est rare. »<p>

Immédiatement, Shadow se raidit, se demandant si ce n'était pas un de ses « amis », qui détruiraient surement son calme relatif aux G.U.N.

« Ce n'est pas ? »  
>« J'en sais rien, dit Espio, devinant ses craintes. »<p>

Shadow réprima son inquiétude et quitta son fauteuil, il suivit Espio à travers les couloirs luxueux des locaux du G.U.N  
>Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le salon, le General était là, et ils s'échangèrent un regard ou il passa un éclair de compréhension réservé à ceux qui se comprennent le plus, cependant, cela inquiéta Shadow, car ça présence signifiait l'arrivé d'un membre d'un genre nouveau, avec Espio et un autre hybride, ils n'était que trois dans tous les groupes du G.U.N, ils étaient de nouveaux genre de soldats, et leurs arrivées étaient particulièrement suivi pas la quasi-totalité du G.U.N.<p>

Il faut dire que les hybrides sont connus pour leurs capacité surhumaine, c'est pour ça qu'Espio avait été assailli par les demandes, de plus le G.U.N recherche activement de nouveaux hybrides, car Rouge, surement lassée par son travail au G.U.N, avait quitté l'organisation.

Heureusement, de plus en plus d'hybrides arrivent sur terre il semblerait que Mobius, la terre natale de Sonic, suive le chemin de celui-ci, il est estimé que le reste de Mobius est attiré par l'énergie de la Master Emeralds, vu que tous les nouveaux hybrides sont arrivé sur Angel Island.

Il n'était pas étonnant qu'un hybride s'engage dans le G.U.N, mais cela restait un évènement.

Shadow et Espio arrivèrent dans la salle commune du groupe d'élite, un véritable comité de bienvenue s'organisait dans a salle, et on pouvait à peine apercevoir le pauvre hybride, qui se dandinait, d'un air gêné, Shadow, voulant aller droit au but pour repartir, traverse la foule d'accueil qui se pressait autour de la recrue pour lui serrer la main.

Il se stoppa net face à Silver, qui avait radicalement changé depuis deux ans, il souriait et paraissait…actif, Shadow comprit que Rouge y était pour quelque chose, sachant que le traumatisme de Silver ne pouvait pas disparaître, même en deux ans.  
>Shadow serra la main dans le vide, un peu ébahi, et Espio, plus flagrant, vida lentement sur ses chaussures le contenu du verre de jus d'orange qu'il avait pioché sur une table.<p>

Ils secouèrent la tête en même temps, et alors qu'Espio se lamentait sur ses nouvelles chaussures qui venait d'être littéralement désintégrés, (d'ailleurs, il ne but de jus d'orange de la soirée, se méfiant, fallait dire que ses chaussures avaient fondues…)  
>Quand a Shadow, il prit la main de la Silver, et murmura, tout en broyant la main :<p>

« _Qu'est qu'elle t'a racontée comme conneries ?_ » Dit-il avec un une voix étrangement grinçante.

Silver, accéléra son dandinage et tenta d'articuler « Non mais pas du tout…ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu… »  
>Shadow retint son envie de déboiter le bras de Silver et alla rejoindre Espio sur le canapé en cuir du salon, Espio (qui a changé de chaussures) hésita sur le sujet à aborder :<p>

L'enquête sur « Quel personne a fait ce jus d'orange bionique ? Ou pourquoi tu as démoli la main de Silver ? »  
>Nous choisirons : « Pourquoi as-tu, avec tendresse, démoli la main de Silver ? » Avec option : « ce jus d'orange devait être un projet d'assassinat. »<p>

« C'était quoi le _qu'est qu'elle t'a racontée comme conneries ?_ » Questionna Espio  
>« Arrête d'écouter les autre » Lança Shadow « Mais si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je pense que Rouge, qui s'occupait de lui jusqu'à présent à forcément du lui donnée de faux espoirs, Silver ne peux pas se remettre de ce genre de traumatisme facilement, il a quelque chose derrière la tête, et je serais prêt à parier qu'il vient ici pour avoir accès à toute les données du G.U.N, il n'abandonnerais pas le souvenir de Blaze, il veut la retrouver. »<p>

Espio, malin, saisit la nuance dans la phrase de Shadow.

«_ Et je serais prêt à parier qu'il vient ici pour avoir accès à toute les données du G.U.N. » _Répéta Espio, en souriant « C'est tordu comme idée, tu es venu pour ça aussi n'est-ce pas ? »

Shadow lança un regard meurtrier à Espio, puis soupira, Espio reprit.

« Maria ? »  
>« Oui, Maria. »<br>« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Shadow s'assombrit, Espio se sentit en danger.

« Non, mais je m'y attendais un peu, se serait trop facile.»  
>« Les émeraudes ? » Insista Espio, à ses risques et périls.<p>

Shadow le regarda d'un air sombre, Espio n'eut même pas une goutte de sueur.  
>Il se sentait ben trop menacé pour ça.<p>

« Se serait trop facile » Répéta Shadow, puis il se leva, et s'écarta discrètement.

Mais Espio sentit son cerveau ce malmener, il adorait les mystères, puis il trouvât.

« Shadow ! Pourquoi tu as peur d'essayer ? Après tout, les chaos emeralds permettent le voyage dans le temps, non ?»

Shadow se stoppa, heureusement, la question d'Espio n'avait pas été entendue par d'autre, le brouhaha étant trop fort.  
>Shadow lui lança un regard et répéta, plus pour lui-même que pour Espio.<p>

« Se serait trop facile »

Espio lâchât un sourire, et Shadow s'en allât dans sa chambre.

« _Il a juste peur__ que cela ne marche pas. _» Pensa Espio en piochant dans le banquet.

Votre mission consiste à retrouver un terroriste connu sous le nom de « Magyc », il fait partie du groupe Humanity, extrémiste extrahumain et anti-hybrides.

En effet suite à l'arrivé de masse dans le monde d'hybrides, certains homme se sont sentis menacé, voir jaloux en vertus de certain droit et d'aide étant accordé aux hybrides pour les aider à intégrer notre société, le groupe « Humanity » vise particulièrement les échidné, qui vivant à la façon d'Indiens, sont considéré comme « primitifs » et Angel Island, île qui lors de ses divers chutes, à souvent entrainé des tsunami non dévastateur, mais quand même suffisamment puissant, pour détruire quelques village bordant l'océan.

« Humanity » à clairement attaqué les échidnés en dévastant une tribu entière, et ont en ont payé le prix cher, les échidnés répondirent avec _force _(rires), la guerre est quasi constante et un racisme certain s'est mis en place entre les échidnés et les humains.

Cependant, Magyc n'a pas l'air d'être extrémiste, nous le soupçonnons d'aider financièrement le groupe Humanity, et de demander des prisonniers échidnés en échange, nous pensant qu'il les utilise pour divers expérience, peut-être pour s'approprier leur force, malgré le fait est que Magyc, de façon officielle, n'existe pas, pas moyen de savoir qui il est. La seule chose qu'on sait de lui et qu'il a son importance dans le groupe Humanity, nous vous dirons qu'en fait, nous ne savons pas pourquoi il est si important, car nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs qu'il soit fortuné, mais nous l'avons souvent aperçu avec de grands chefs du groupe Humanity.

Nous savons, qu'aujourd'hui, il se rend dans une base souterraine du Désert du Colorado appartenant au groupe Humanity, base découverte il y a peu de temps, nous ne savons pas pourquoi il s'y rend, mais notre informateur, un agent double du groupe Humanity, dis qu'il a entendu que Magyc y va pour « trouver le chemin de l'être suprême ».

Nous pensons tous à Shadow, bien entendu, cela collerait avec la théorie des expériences sur des hybrides, car peut-être qu'il tente, à partir des hybrides de créer un autre « être suprême », il tente peut-être d'obtenir des capacités similaires à celle de Shadow.

Cependant, étant sur de la quasi invincibilité de Shadow (rires), nous l'envoyons avec son groupe d'élite d'intervention. Ah, et mes salutation à la nouvelle recrue. Fin du rapport, les détails de l'attaque sont simple, trouver Magyc, pas besoin d'être discret, le trouver, le capturer, et _l'interroger_ ! »

« Hey ! Luc ! Je vais pisser ! »  
>« Pas besoin de me faire les détails, dépêche-toi ! C'est bizarre cette nuit… »<p>

On entends un « Huhu... » Et une braguette qui s'ouvre.  
>« <em>Il est con<em>_…on est en plein désert, sur quoi on pourrait tomber ?_ »

Luc hurlât à Christian (le pisseur) de se grouiller, puis se tut à nouveau.

« Christian, c'est vraiment zarbi cette fois ! Je crois que j'ai vu quelqu'un ! »  
>« Ouaip, tu crois, c'est bien ça le problème d'aill CRAC »  
>« …Christian ?... »<p>

Une main couvrit la bouche de Luc, un couteau passa sur sa gorge, avant de mourir, il pensa à sa femme, et ses larmes se mêlèrent au sang.  
>Le groupe d'élite renta à l'intérieure de la base souterraine enfouie sous une dune.<p>

Le groupe se divisa rapidement en prenant différent chemins, Espio disparu rapidement ayant pour missions de trouver le chef et de le capturer ou de le tuer, Shadow, Silver, et quelques soldats devait attirer le plus de force ennemies possible. Les autres groupes prenant différents chemins avec la même mission. Shadow toucha ses anneaux, c'était une sorte de rituel avant le combat, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Espio ne ressentait pas la peur de tuer, c'était lui qui avait brisé la nuque du dénommer « Christian », seul Silver se sentait coupable.

Le groupe de Shadow se retrouva vite bloquer par un barrage de balle, ayant signalé leurs position sous la forme d'une grenade, qui était d'ailleurs arrivé en plein les dents d'un garde en train de fumer.  
>Shadow prit une inspiration, et sortit du pan du mur derrière lequel il s'était caché.<p>

Il fit un pas et disparut subitement de la vue des tireurs, l'un eu la surprise de se rendre compte de la présence d'un pied dans sa mâchoire et s'envolât à travers l'étroit couloir ou se déroulait la fusillade, Shadow ne prit pas de gants, l'arrivée de Silver l'avait profondément irrité, il ne tuerait pas aujourd'hui, mais n'assommerait pas pour autant, c'est ainsi qu'il tira dans le genou du plus proche tireur qui tentait de se tourner, et alors que celui-ci commencer à s'effondrer lui décocha un crochet en pleine tête.

Vous savez, celui qui vous défigure en vous envoyant valsez sur le mur, et alors qu'un des tireur réussit à se retourner et à mettre Shadow en joue, celui-ci fut trop près, Shadow saisit l'arme du terroriste par le canon, et d'une poussée, l'enfonça dans la bouche du tireur, brisant quelque dents au passage, il lâcha l'arme et fit un tour sur lui-même avant de lancer son pied vers la tempe du tireur dans un mouvement ample, qui provoqua une commotion cérébrale et la perte définitive des dents du patient qui fut mis K .O.

Shadow rechargea son arme et la rangea dans un des innombrables holster dont sont constituées les tenues du G.U.N.  
>Il sortit un chewing-gum, le meilleur moyen pour lui de se détendre, après la méditation.<p>

« Silver, Espio ne devrait pas tarder à atteindre la cible, cependant, si il n'a pas que de chef que le nom, il devrait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir, nous devons tu…capturer tous les soldats de la base et se resserrait en cercle vers le lieu où se trouve le chef, il y a probablement une sortie de secours dans la base, nous devons la trouver avons qu' 'Espio trouve Magyc, sinon, il risque de s'enfuir. Tu dois surement pouvoir utiliser ton pouvoir psychique de façon à faire une sorte de _carte_ des lieux, Non ?»

Shadow hésita, puis rajouta :

« Est-ce que tu peux aussi localiser les soldats ennemis de cette façon ? »

Shadow trouvait Silver ridicule avec une arme dans les mains, cependant celui-ci semblât se reprendre soudainement lorsqu'on lui demanda d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

« Bien sur » Répondit-il, un sourire assuré sur les lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux, ses mains brillèrent, et de petit grains de lumière bleue émanèrent de son corps et se dispersèrent.  
>Aussitôt, il ouvrit les yeux et commença :<p>

« Shad / »

Le regard que lança Shadow à Silver aurait pu arrêter une montagne, il savait déjà, il murmura :

« N'interviens pas, dis-moi plutôt ou sont les _autres_.»

« On prend à droite, puis le deuxième couloir à gauche, ensuite, et on avance jusqu'à la première porte, il y a un gars dans les toilettes, ensuite on prend un ascenseur, en prenant soin d'aller dans la salle des commandes avant, afin d'éviter que l'homme là-bas provoque un court-circuit et face tomber l'ascenseur, je relancerais une détection en bas afin de détecter les autres ennemis.» Dit Silver, d'une voix assuré.

L'homme caché à l'interstice du couloir aurait dû se dire qu'il était découvert, mais il était dans un tel état de panique qu'il ne pensa même pas qu'il avait été remarqué par Silver et Shadow il y a longtemps, l'interruption brutale de Shadow aurait dû le réveiller, mais face à sa mort prochaine, on ne réfléchit pas.

Alors que Shadow arriva au croisement il sauta à découvert et tira,  
>ou essaya.<p>

La main de Shadow ayant déjà saisi et broyé son arme, Silver tandis le doigt, et écrasa le pauvre homme sous la pression psychique.  
>L'homme sombra dans les ténèbres, et jura qu'il ne toucherait plus d'armes de sa vie.<p>

Espio relâcha le corps de l'homme qu'il venait d'étouffer, et le déposa doucement.  
><em><br>« 14 victimes, selon interrogatoire, deux couloirs à prendre à gauche et j'arrive devant le chef, peu de probabilité de mensonge, j'avertis Shadow. »  
><em>  
>Espio disparut et pris le couloir après avoir envoyé les cordonnés à Shadow, il ne ralentit même pas en tranchant la gorge de l'homme sur son chemin, qui s'étouffa dans son propre sang, lors de la deuxième intersection, un garde tourna brusquement la tête lorsqu'il arriva, au lieu de continuait son chemin, ses yeux brillait.<p>

_« Lunette thermique.»_

Le camouflage naturel d'Espio était inutile sur des lunette thermique, Espio sauta sur le côté, esquivant la rafale de tir, il prit appui sur le mur et sauta à nouveau esquivant la seconde rafale tout en lançant une volée de shuriken vers l'homme, celui-ci s'arrêta de tirer et se mis à hurler lorsqu'un shuriken se planta dans sa main, Espio se projeta jusqu'à la jambe de l'homme d'un bond prodigieux, et brisa le genou de l'homme d'un coup de talon, celui-ci tombât violement sur le sol, puis un kunaï se plantât dans sa nuque, l'achevant définitivement.

Espio laissât tomber la discrétion, le hurlement ayant surement signalé son arrivé, mais il se demanda comment cela ce faisait que l'homme mettait es lunettes thermique alors que la lumière était allumé, ce qui devait considérablement réduire sa vision, enfin, pas assez, on dirait.

« _Il devait savoir, qu'un caméléon faisait partie du G.U.N_. »

Espio s'élançât dans les couloirs et ne laissât aucune chance aux soldats sur sa route.

Il arriva rapidement dans la salle ou était censé se trouver « Magyc »  
>Il était là<br>Sur son trône.

« _Oh naaaaaan…pas le grand méchant démoniaque…._ » Se lamenta Espio.

L'homme était réellement assis sur un trône, comme Eggman, une espèce de chaise difforme recouverte de tuyaux, ça ressemblais plus à une chaise électrique qu'un trône mais l'homme était assis confortablement.

Espio regarda à l'autre bout de la salle, il y avait une autre porte, il se demanda si l'homme allait tentait de s'enfuir, de toute façon, cette porte menait sur l'équipe de Shadow.  
>Son regard revint sur le trône, l'homme n'avait pas bougé, mais…il y avait quelque chose de différent.<p>

Soudainement, Espio se sentit menacé, presque paralysé, il sera son kunaï.  
>Espio comprit qu'il avait gravement sous-estimé cet homme.<p>

L'homme n'était plus là  
>Espio sursauta, l'homme avait disparu, comme un arrêt sur image.<p>

Espio leva son kunaï en garde, l'homme avait _disparu_.

Espio sentit une main saisir son arme et une autre saisir sa gorge, il tenta de se retourner mais l'homme serait son cou trop fort, Espio gargouilla et l'homme relâcha son cou, Espio s'effondra par terre,  
>inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air.<p>

Il tentât de se relever mais l'homme écrasa sa tête sous son pied.  
>Espio entraperçu le visage de l'homme et vit ses yeux.<p>

Rouge, Espio se sentit comme écraser sous le regard de cet homme.  
>Soudainement, une douleur vrilla sa tête, il se mit à hurler.<p>

La voix de l'homme résonna dans le crane d'Espio, des mots lourd, froids.

« OU EST L'ETRE SUPREME ? »  
>« La sortie à droite, il vient vers vous, il va vous arrêter. » Dit Espio s'arrêta momentanément de hurler, comme si ça bouche parlait à sa place.<p>

L'homme leva son pied et pris la porte à droite, Espio se rendis compte qu'il s'était arrêtait de hurler et que la douleur avait disparu, il se releva, regarda la porte par lequel l'homme venait de sortir, droit vers Shadow.  
>Et il se rendit compte de l'ampleur du piège, en s'élançant à la suite de l'homme, il hurla littéralement dans le talkie-walkie qu'il sortit précipitamment de sa poche<p>

« DANGER, C'EST UN PIEGE !» Réussit-il à hurler, avant que ses cordes vocales ne cessent de marcher, brisée par son hurlement.

«MERDE, MERDE, MERDE ! MAIS COMMENT J'AI PU ME FAIRE AVOIR COMME CA ?» Pensa-t-il.

Il s'élançât, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il tremblait encore.

Shadow leva la tête vers le bout du couloir, Quelque chose approche.  
>Quelque chose de dangereux.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Prisonnier 666

Prison de l'Atanblanta 23h 42 min.  
>64 morts:<p>

« huuu….huuu….huuu…. »

Ou est-il ?  
>Le garde humain, paniqué, serra son pistolet avec une telle force qu'il sentit la peau de ses doigts se déchirer.<p>

« CRUNCH »

Le bruit de succion recommença, le garde se mit à pleurer, jeune, 26 ans, pourquoi lui ?

« Un jour je serai policier, maman, et je mettrai tous les méchant en prison !»

Le souvenir de cette phrase dite lorsqu'il était enfant le calma instantanément, il avait raté l'examen pour devenir officier, et aussi celui pour devenir policier, il était finalement devenu garde, et n'avait jamais réellement apprécié son travail, seul son ami,  
>Scort, un hybride hérisson, l'avait aidé à supporter se travail qui avait des aspects effrayant, malgré le stéréotype du garde gros et gras buvant tranquillement son café en insultant les prisonniers.<p>

Oui, son pote d'enfance Scort, celui qui est actuellement en train de se faire dévorer, il lâchât un sanglot en entendant un nouveau bruit de succion et un craquement évoquant furieusement l'os se brisant.  
>Et que faisait-il là ? Caché derrière ce carton gigantesque contenant la nouvelle machine à café ?<p>

Ah, oui, l'alarme avait sonné, et tous les gardes dans la salle de repos (ou cafétéria) avais reçu l'étrange ordre de tuer le prisonnier arrivant vers la salle de repos.  
>Aussitôt, se prenant au jeu, ils avaient mis les tables comme rempart.<p>

« Comme dans les westerns. » Avait dit Scort, mimant le pistolet à six coups en riant

Ils riaient tous au moment où le prisonnier avait franchi la porte en toussant, les gardes, à peine inquiété, le regardèrent en riant, l'un brandissant la télécommande servant à faire exploser le collier explosif, attaché au cou du prisonnier.

« Ils avaient qu'à activer son collier à distance, s'ils veulent le tuer.» Avait dit ce garde, avant l'entrée du prisonnier.  
>« S'ils avaient pu, seulement s'ils avaient pu » pensa le garde, caché derrière sa boite en carton.<p>

A ce moment-là, les gardes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire devant le prisonnier, un jeune hybride, hérisson, probablement, qui les regarder avec un air hébété, puis Scort avait tendu le doigt et montré en balbutiant le prisonnier, les autres, s'arrêtant de rire, regardèrent le prisonnier aussi, inquiété par le comportement de Scort.

Là, ils avait vu que le prisonnier tenait dans la main gauche la tête d'un garde humain ayant perdu la partie haute de sa mâchoire, il tenait dans la main droite une matraque avec un peu de cervelle dessus et avait entre les dents un morceau de main à moitié dévorée, mais surtout, il n'avait plus de peau autour du cou, comme s'il l'avait arraché avec…

Puis précisément à ce moment-là, la matraque avait fusé en dehors de la main du prisonnier et était rentré dans l'œil droit de Scort avec la force d'une balle, il fut projeté en arrière et avant même qu'il touche le sol, deux autre gardes s'effondraient, l'un ayant la tête à l'envers, et l'autre n'ayant plus du tout de tête. Le prisonnier ayant franchi les remparts dit « de western »

Un des garde le mis en joue, mais le prisonnier, tel un fantôme, était déjà à coté, il lui avait saisi la main, presque doucement, et d'un geste indescriptible, avait déboité tous les os du mec jusqu'à l'épaule, puis il lui avait enfoncé les doigts dans les yeux et les avaient enlevé avec un peu de cervelle dessus.

D'un réflexe mû uniquement par la panique, notre garde avait sauté derrière le carton, et se relevant pour le mettre le prisonnier en joue, il aperçut celui-ci attrapant la tête du garde à la télécommande, et d'un geste brutal, lui explosant le crane sur le mur. Puis il regarda le prisonnier dans les yeux, celui-ci ne le considerait pas, il avait reporté son attention sur le cadavre sans tête, et s'élançait pour satisfaire sa faim.  
>Cependant, pendant un millième de secondes ils s'étaient regardés, et il avait vu ses yeux, rouge, il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver face à un énorme œil, celui-ci prit tout son champ de vision, pendant un instant il ne vit que cet œil, et cet étrange lac de sang rouge dans celui-ci, puis il s'était caché.<p>

Il était sûr que durant cette fraction de seconde le prisonnier, en souriant, lui avait dit :

« Ne me dérange pas lorsque je mange. »

Le ridicule de cette phrase avec quelque chose de trop glauque pour en rire.  
>Puis l'instant cessa, et le prisonnier s'était mis à les dévorer.<br>Voilà pourquoi, il était là, à sangloter derrière sa caisse en carton, retenant un hurlement à chaque bruit de succion.

Il entendit le prisonnier sortir de la salle, et soupira un grand coup, il se releva, ou tenta de se relever, mais s'immobilisa, se rendant compte qu'il avait trop peur pour ne serait-ce que regarder derrière lui,  
>il se rassit,<br>et vomit.

Le prisonnier marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, passant devant les cabines des autres prisonniers qui lui hurlaient de les libérer.  
>L'un toucha même son épaule et l'attrapa par ses habits puis le tira brutalement contre les barreaux. Haletant presque, son haleine fouetta le visage de l'hybride, qui semblait soudainement au bord de l'évanouissement<p>

« Libère-moi, morveux, et je te laisse vivre. »

Le prisonnier sourit, et saisi le bras du prétentieux à l'haleine dévastatrice :

« T'A ENTENDU ? LIBE/ » Commença à hurler celui-ci, puis tirer par une force qu'il croyait impossible pour un si petit être, il s'écrasa à son tour contre les barreaux, mais perdit quelques dents au passage, puis il le laissât reculer et tira à nouveau, l'écrasant à nouveau contre les barreaux, il répéta l'opération en élargissant son sourire, dont la teinte rouge de sang apparut au grand jour, il tira une dernière fois l'homme, qui ressemblait à une étrange tartine de rillette écrasé, et lui arracha le bras, sans faire exprès vu l'expression qu'il avait, l'homme se mit à hurler de douleur (j'vois pas de quoi il pourrait hurler d'autre), se réveillant sur le coup (car suite à son deuxième câlin avec les barreaux, il s'était évanoui).

Le prisonnier lui fit un sourire d'excuse et commença à grignoter son bras, après cela, aucun autre prisonnier l'implora d'une quelconque façon.

Le prisonnier poussa une chansonnette ridicule, un poème dont il devait inventer le contenu tout en la chantant, car il s'arrêtait parfois, hésitant, et regarder d'un regard interrogatif le détenu devant lequel il s'était arrêté, lui demandant du regard de lui citer la suite, ce qui, bien sûr, n'arrivait jamais, ledit prisonnier se calant au fond de ca cellule dès qu'il les regardait.

_« Information effacé de l'ordinateur à 23h 45 en même temps que la désactivation des colliers explosifs et de l'ouverture d'environ cinq cellules. »  
><em>(NDA : ce n'est pas le poème, c'est une façon ironique de vous dire que je ne marquerai pas ce qu'il dit et que qu'il a ouvert quelque cellules tout en désactivant les colliers explosifs des rares prisonnier qu'il a libéré. Ah et je vous assure qu'il raconte absolument n'importe quoi, dans son poème)

Sa voix était grinçante et rauque, preuve du temps totalement inimaginable qu'il avait passé dans la prison, sans bouger ni parler.

Soudain il s'arrêta devant une cellule, il s'approchât soudainement, comme attiré par les barreaux de cette cellule,  
>dans l'ombre, un chuchotement s'éleva, un tablier taché de sang, des vêtement couvert de crasse, un œil s'ouvrit dans l'ombre, comme celui d'un nouveau-né, un œil qui n'avait pas vu le monde depuis une éternité.<br>La voix s'éleva, s'accordant avec celle du prisonnier, le chuchotement devint poème.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du prisonnier, son doigt frôla doucement les barreaux, qui tombèrent sur le sol, aussitôt un sourire apparut au fond de la cellule, dans l'ombre.  
>Une silhouette se leva.<p>

Ce jour-là à 5h 10 précisément, le prisonnier matricule 666 s'enfuira avec les prisonniers dont l'identité serait apparemment :

-Mcgee Alice, humaine, 26 ans, psychotique dangereuse.  
>-Alma, Humaine, Age inconnu, obsession envers un secret d'état non communiqué dans ce message. ALERTE ROUGE/  
>-Timer (surnom ? Vrai nom ?), hybride hérisson, 34 ans, possède un pouvoir relatif à la perception du futur. Le fait qu'il soit détenu n'est qu'un prétexte pour comprendre l'origine de son pouvoir. ALERTE ROUGE/  
>- ?, hybride échidné, sérial killer de base, une parodie de « l'homme à la tronçonneuse ».<br>-Tails Dool, un projet d'armes technologique ayant très mal fini, très très mal.  
>-Pedobear, CENSURE/. (Comprendre qui pourra)

A la sortie de la prison, tous les prisonnier se sont séparés, sauf le dénommé Timer, qui a suivi le prisonnier 666 le long de la route,  
>actuellement nous ne pouvons localiser que le prisonnier 666 et « l'homme à la tronçonneuse ».<p>

Un homme ayant le même pouvoir de soi-disant dit de « persuasion par le regard » que le Prisonnier 666 aurait été vu aux alentour d'Edenia, la capitale, il fut signaler par un voleur ayant tenté de le voler, et qui est actuellement dans un hôpital psychiatrique.  
>Il est probable que Timer, l'ayant suivi, soit avec lui.<p>

Pour « l'homme à la tronçonneuse », un meurtre correspondant à sa façon de tuer a été déclaré, nous avons une piste pour lui.

Nous remarquerons que dans ce constat, tous les prisonniers libérés par leur camarade num°666, sont des fous furieux, à part Timer, dont le pouvoir est unique en son genre, lui ayant donné une personnalité particulière, mais pas dangereuse.

Les prisonnier à « récupérer » le plus rapidement sont :  
>-Alma (test sur aptitudes)<br>-Timer (test sur pouvoir)  
>- le Prisonnier 666 (Danger d'état)<p>

ETAT D'URGENCE DECLARE/ ETAT D'URGENCE DECLARE/ ETAT D'URGENCE DECLARE/ ETAT D'URGENCE DECLARE/ ETAT D'URGENCE DECLARE/ ETAT D'URGENCE DECLARE/ ETAT D'URGENCE DECLARE/ ETAT D'URGENCE DECLARE/ ETAT D'URGENCE DECLARE/

(descendre plus bas pour continuer la seconde partie du chapitre.) 

Un flocon de neige dansa légèrement dans les airs, et se posa délicatement sur le plat d'une lame effilée, la lame tourna sur elle-même, le flocon se découpa en quatre morceaux distinct, et tomba dans une neige étrangement fine.

5 :06  
>Ortiqua, chaine de montagnes.<br>Ecole du Sabre de Maitre Tei :

剣で知覚のアート « Art de la perception par le sabre »  
>剣での防御アート « Art de la défense par le sabre »<p>

Chapitre 3 partie 2: ジェダイの誕生

Un jeune faucon faisait ses enchainement matinaux dans la neige, devant son dojo, dans 18 centimètre de neige et de sueur.  
>Il était à moitié moitié nu, il ne semblait nullement gêné par cela, pour un homme normal, on aurait l'impression qu'il agitait son sabre n'importe comment sur un seul endroit.<br>Il tentait cependant de découper les minuscules cristaux de glace dont était constitué un flocon, un exercice stupide, selon lui-même, son maitre avait cependant fait la sourde oreille à ses objections.  
>Il devait maintenant s'entrainer depuis plus de 4 heures, sans succès, pour sa plus grande joie. Il s'était d'ailleurs, lors d'une crise de colère, planté la lame de pied.<p>

Son maitre lui avait dit de découper de la neige,  
>puis les flocons de neige,<br>puis les particules du flocon,  
>il a dit que ce genre d'exercice ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'il pourra discerner les molécule dont est constitué la matière, et lorsque qu'il arrivera à les découper.<p>

Il a dit à son maitre que c'était impossible et stupide, celui-ci lui a pris son sabre et la tendu vers le mur,  
>lentement, très lentement.<br>Le sabre à bien évidemment, comme dans un manga, découpé le bois dont était fait le mur, cela avait à peine étonné le jeune élève sachant que ce genre de truc était facile pour son maitre,  
>sauf que le sabre était en bois.<p>

Depuis lors, il ne contredit son maitre qu'en pensée, accompagnant le tout de nombreux geste insultant, mais toujours mentalement.

Le faucon trancha brusquement sur le côté, un pan du mur d'accueil du dojo, s'envola, tranché net, et l'élève grommela et regarda la particule de flocon sur son sabre, qu'il n'arriver pas à couper.  
>Le faucon planta son épée dans le sol en soupirant et regarda la montagne dite « Pic Venteux. » face à lui.<br>Le dojo était installé dans une plaine encerclée par une suite de montagne, la neige s'accumulait ici en hiver, et, en été, n'atteignait pas le sol, l'élève devait alors traverser la plaine afin d'aller cherché l'eau sur le flanc de la montagne ou coulait un petit ruisseau, le dojo était entouré d'une ancienne muraille de pierre (dont un morceau vint de s'envoler, coupé net) à une seule entrée.

« 難しい？ »

L'élève sursauta et se retourna, pour voir son maître poser le pied après la porte coulissante, tenant des baguette recouverte de riz écrasé, preuve qu'il avait pris son déjeuner, il qu'il ne savait toujours pas utiliser ses baguettes, vêtu d'un  
>habit japonais dont je ne connais pas le nom, semblable à une longue robe, rouge, des fleurs de lilas dessus en décoration « en mémoire de son ancien maitre », qui affectionnais beaucoup les lilas,<br>apparemment, l'aigle nommé Maitre Tei regardait narquoisement son élève, un faucon violet (Grotesque, dit quelqu'un dans mon dos) , dont seul le bec jaune pouvez le distinguer de sa couleur violette, habillé d'un simple pantalon au patte d'eph, celui-ci semblait dire du regard « J'attends une nouvelle démonstration de votre grand pouvoir, maitre de mes deux, enfonce toi dont tes baguettes dans le cul, et met ta tête dans/» ( on dérive, là), même en savant que son maitre en était capable, mais en espérant que celui-ci serais trop fatigué pour se relever ce défi.

L'aigle sourit, comprenant l'insulte dans le regard du jeune faucon, tendis ses baguette encore pleine de riz dans un bâillement, trébucha à moitié sur ses _Getas. _(vous connaissez les sandales à Jiraya, dans Naruto, ben c'est les mêmes)  
>et agita ses baguette devant lui, le faucon crut sentir une veine exploser dans son front en voyant que la neige tombé au sol était presque transparente tellement elle était fine, coupées en milliers de morceaux.<p>

Le maitre lâchât un rot, puis parti en disant :

« あなたは若いパダワン学ぶべきことがたくさんある »

Le jeune faucon eut un fantasme de quelque seconde ou il se voyait étrangler son maître tout en coupant des flocons avec son doigt de pied, puis reprit ses enchainement en tentant perpétuellement de couper ses particules  
>de flocons de たわごと ( Ah ! Là c'est pas moi qui est dit un gros mot !)<p>

L'élève regarda un flocon descendre, tout en se demandant comment il pouvait avoir aussi chaud au milieu de 18 centimètres de neige, le soleil fit un reflet sur la neige,  
>la lame du faucon traça une courbe dans les airs, puis ralentit, s'approcha du flocon, enfin de la particule de flocons, lentement, le temps sembla s'arrêter,<br>le monde trembla.

C'était comme la fin du monde, il faisait jour et nuit en même temps, la montagne semblât s'effondrer, un bruit assourdissant résonna dans les oreilles du faucon,  
>il eut une vision.<p>

Un œil, un énorme œil rouge, striée de sang, s'agitant dans tous les sens.  
>Un sourire.<br>Un chuchotement.

« Il est l'heure… »

A ce moment précis, lors de cette vision, le Prisonnier 666 venait de franchir la porte le menant à l'extérieur de sa prison.  
>Et en même temps, le monde entier ressentit sa présence derrière eux, des crises d'épilepsie éclatèrent ans le monde entier, tous s'effondrant par terre, des prophètes se grattèrent la barbe, soudainement soucieux et inquiet de l'avenir du monde, des sourire se dessinèrent sur des lèvres, les présidents déclarèrent l'état d'urgence pour leur pays.<p>

Le monde sembla se réveiller, la paix avait durée si longtemps que le morne était devenu quotidien  
>heureusement, pour tous, une nouvelle aire de chaos commença à ce moment précis, et les héros qui apparaissent durant les catastrophes vont venir avec.<p>

Le temps reprit son court, le faucon s'effondra, son maitre sortit en courant du dojo et regarda la montagne sur laquelle l'élève avait cru voir s'effondrer

« Maitre, qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Dit le faucon, la voix tremblante.  
>« Rien, reprend ton entraine Non. Viens avec moi, je dois te dire quelque chose »

Le jeune faucon ne sut par quoi il était le plus impressionné, par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir, ou par le flocon, non, la particule de flocon coupée à ses pied, qu'étrangement, il voyait si bien dans une tonne de neige.

Mon nom est Silver the hedgehog.  
>J'ai rejoint le G.U.N il y a une semaine.<p>

Actuellement, je repense à tout ce qui m'a conduit à ma situation actuelle,  
>c'est-à-dire, une mort prochaine.<p>

J'ai du mal à me souvenir, je me rappelle vaguement les paroles de Rouge, qui, m'avait dit qu'il y avait un moyen de retrouver Blaze, ah,  
>Je me souviens, Blaze.<p>

Rouge m'avait dit, que….que les Chaos emeralds pourrais peut-être…peut-être ramener Blaze, elle m'a dit que le G.U.N conservait toute les données des recherches sur les Chaos emeralds et sur « le projet Shadow ».  
>Elle m'a dit que j'y retrouverai toute les informations pouvant m'aider à retrouver et utiliser les Chaos emeralds.<p>

Et aussi Shadow, l'expert en la matière.  
>Mais Rouge…avait…oublié de me raconter, à propos de Shadow et de Maria.<p>

Shadow a réagi plutôt…vivement, lorsque je lui aie demandé s'il était possible de ressusciter les gens avec le pouvoir des Chaos emeralds.

A ce moment-là, Espio, qui était dans les mêmes dortoirs que Shadow, m'avait regardé avec respect, du genre « regard admiratif devant le courage du Kamikaze ».

Shadow m'a regardé comme un insecte,  
>je me suis littéralement chié dessus, j'ai crus qu'il allait me tuer sur l'instant tant il paraissaient haineux, le verre qu'il tenait alors que je lui avait posé la question était devenue de la fine poudre sur le sol.<p>

Shadow c'était retourné après une minute de mutisme, et était sorti de la salle.

J'ai mis un moment à me rendre compte qu'à ce moment j'aurais pu mourir.  
>Depuis lors, Shadow, qui n'avais pas la discussion facile, ne m'a plus du tout adressé la parole, le seul avec qui il parlait dorénavant était Espio et parfois avec Omega, mais on ne peut définir leur façon de parler comme une discussion.<p>

Mais bon, revenons à ma situation actuelle, je ne suis pas aussi proche de la mort que je le disais, ma tête est étrangement lourde, j'ai dû prendre un coup, alors que je câline le sol, Shadow, lui est un train de se faire étrangler.

Shadow était, lui aussi, en situation critique, il avait reçu le message d'Espio, mais il ne comprit la menace qu'en voyant « l'homme »,  
>Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Shadow fut pris de vitesse, la première par Sonic, le seconde fois par cet homme, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'homme disparu, son équipe fut mise hors combat en quelque secondes.<br>Shadow ne vit que l'homme disparaître, même pas ses coéquipiers tomber, les hommes virent d'abord leurs armes disparaître soudainement, et ils tombèrent, tous assommés.

Et là, l'homme réapparut prés de Shadow, le saisit par la gorge, et le plaqua contre le mur,  
>Shadow savait que, normalement, il aurait pu éviter ce coup, mais, sans savoir pourquoi, la présence de cette homme le perturbait grandement, au moment où il l'avait vu, Shadow s'était senti comme écrasé par sa propre tête, des informations se bousculait dans son cerveau qui court-circuitait.<p>

Il ne put réagir lorsque l'homme le plaqua contre le mur et commença à l'étrangler, les yeux de Shadow papillonnait, il n'arrivait plus  
>à se concentrer, cependant, il ne voyait plus rien de précis, l'endroit qu'il voyait fut remplacer par un noir persistant.<p>

Shadow crut d'abord qu'il était en train de mourir, puis il sentit de nouveau quelque chose.

Il nageait, non, il était dans un liquide, mais il pouvait respirer, son corps était parcourus de frémissement, ils ouvris les yeux, il flottait dans un liquide verdâtre et voyait des silhouettes bouger devant lui,  
>Il était comme, conservé, dans une sorte de grosse capsule.<br>Puis il comprit.

Il était dans l'ARK, un flashback ?  
>il plissa les yeux, essayant de percevoir les formes s'agitant devant lui.<br>Le Dr. Gérald, et Black Doom, « qui d'autre ? » se dit Shadow, il revoyait une scène passé, il était dans une capsule de conservation, des tuyaux recouvrait son corps, Il n'était pas encore complet, dans ce souvenir en tout cas.

« Peut-être que je suis en train de revoir le début de ma vie jusqu'à la fin ? Je suis en train de mourir? »

Soudainement, Shadow vit et entendit comme s'il venait de sortir de la capsule, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il voyait très bien le Dr. Gérald et Black Doom.  
>Son « père »<br>Shadow se sentit tendu, Black Doom le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se crispa, sa main trembla, il vit Gérald et Doom se retourner vers lui.

« Il a bougé ? » lâcha Doom, hésitant  
>« Selon les capteurs, en effet » Répondit Gérald, vérifiant sur l'ordinateur connecté à la capsule.<br>« Il n'est pourtant pas sensé bouger, non ? » Dit Doom en haussant les épaules.  
>« Il est censé être <em>parfait<em>, être imprévisible est la première étape. »

Shadow écarquilla les yeux, ce n'était ni Gérald ni Doom qui venait de parler, Doom se retourna brusquement, Gérald haussa un sourcil en regardant Shadow à travers la vitre de la capsule.

« On se passera de tes réplique spirituelle à chier, et il faudrait que tu perdes cette habitude de surgir derrière les gens, c'est désagréable. » Dit Doom, énervé, apparemment.  
>« Et toi tu devrais prendre exemple sur Gérald » répondit désagréablement l'inconnu.<br>« Ne m'impliquez pas dans cette dispute » Dit Gérald, en tapotant sur le clavier pour vérifier les fonctions vitales de Shadow, sentant que la conversation allait dériver sur lui.

Shadow entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Grand-père, un café ? »  
>« Oh ! Oui, merci Maria »<p>

Shadow ne vit que le dos de Maria sortant de la salle, laissant Doom, l'inconnu et Gérald à leurs discussions.

« Elle fait un peu potiche, ta petite fille. » lâcha sarcastiquement Doom.  
>« C'est pas comme si t'avais une famille » Répondit Gérald, d'une façon un peu trop vivace.<br>« Tout mon peuple est ma famille ! » S'indigna Doom, théâtralement.

Un soupir résonna au fond de la salle, l'inconnu, encore.

« Bon, on pourrait revenir au projet ? Il faudra que Shadow puisse s'adapter au besoin de chacun. »  
>« Je m'en fiche, je fais ça pour les émeraude, moi » Dit Doom se croisant les bras, montrant son désintérêt.<br>« Seule sa création m'importe, c'est l'œuvre de ma vie, un être parfait. » S'extasia Gérald.

Shadow vit Doom plisser ses trois yeux, il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans la façon de parler de Gérald, il passait un peu pour un savant fou.

« Tant qu'il est capable de me tuer, ça me va » Dit l'inconnu.  
>« Vous, les être inférieurs, êtes vraiment étrange. » S'exaspéra Doom.<br>« On sait, on peut-être aussi doué que nous sans être un peu fou » Répondit l'inconnu  
>« Je t'ai déjà dit ou te mettre tes réplique spirituelle à chier ? »<br>« Va chi/ »  
>« Voilà le café, grand père ! »<p>

Cette fois-ci Shadow vit clairement Maria, et s'agitât dans la capsule.

« Mais qu'est-ce que/ » Commença Doom.

La main de Shadow brisa la vitre de la capsule, qui explosa sous la pression du liquide.  
>Shadow s'affala et toussa, crachant le liquide verdâtre, plusieurs tuyaux se décrochèrent de son dos, il se vit dans la mare,<br>son pelage n'était pas encore noir, il était presque entièrement blanc, seul les lignes rouge était là, il avait déjà son pelage blanc sur le torse.

« Je contrôle mon corps ? Ce n'est pas un flashback ? Je rêve ? » Pensa Shadow, se rendant compte que son corps lui obéissait parfaitement.

Il leva la tête tout en s'effondrant dans la mare, il tandis la main vers Maria, qui la regardait, plus curieuse qu'horrifié, ayant lâcher le plateau de la tasse de café, le visage de Gérald remplaça l'image, il regarda Shadow et l'ausculta légèrement, avec son calme habituel, il se redressa, hurlant presque les directives aux autres scientifique, qui était rentré dans la salle peu de temps après la « sortie » de Shadow, Shadow regarda Maria, qui s'approchait, mais un scientifique la saisit et l'emmena en dehors de la salle.

Shadow tentât de se relever, mais n'y parvins pas, il entendit des pas s'approchaient de lui, et vit l'inconnu, ou plutôt ne vit que sa silhouette, car l'homme était comme _effacé_ de l'image, il voyait bien les autres hommes, mais celui-ci était entouré d'ombre, Shadow n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de cette homme, un hybride, vu la taille de l'ombre, il s'agenouilla prés de Shadow.

Il sourit.

« _Il est parfait_ » murmura t'il.

Shadow ne vit qu'une chose,  
>un œil, rouge.<p>

En même temps qu'il s'évanouissait dans ses souvenirs, il se réveillait dans le monde réel.  
>Il était de retour, étranglé et plaqué contre un mur.<p>

Mais il était de retour.  
>Son cerveau n'était plus embrouillé par quoique soit, il vit l'homme en train de l'étrangler, 20 ans probablement, métis, fort.<br>Beaucoup moins que lui.

« Bonjours » Dit Shadow, souriant, tout en balançant son genou dans l'avant-bras de l'homme.

Il le lâchât, immédiatement, Shadow, dès qu'il toucha le sol, balaya les jambes de l'homme.  
>L'homme disparut avant de toucher le sol.<p>

Par reflexe, Shadow se baissa alors que la jambe de l'homme percuta le mur derrière lui, fort.  
>Shadow se dégagea du combat en sautant loin de l'homme.<p>

Il l'identifia rapidement, comme étant extrêmement dangereux, l'homme avait disparu de son champ de vision alors qu'il ne touchait plus le sol, cela signifiait qu'il ne se déplaçait pas rapidement.  
>Mais qu'il se téléportait.<br>Shadow déduisit que cet homme manipulait le Chaos, mais alors survenait un problème bien grave.

Car il ne sentait pas la moindre émeraude dans le secteur.  
>Déjà qu'un homme puisse utilisait le Chaos était une idée saugrenue, mais probable avec une machine créer par le docteur Eggman qui créait souvent des machine ayant ce but, le fait qu'il y parvienne sans émeraude, le rendait beaucoup plus fort que Shadow et que tous les autres présent ici.<p>

L'homme regarda Shadow, et avança vers lui, lentement.

Shadow se crispa, s'attendant à le voir disparaître à tout moment.  
>L'homme leva la main, la tendit vers Shadow.<p>

«_ Un Chaos Spear ? _» Ce dit-il, pensant voir l'énergie jaillir de la main de l'homme et s'envoler vers lui.

Un craquement résonna derrière l'homme, Shadow le vit grimacer, et entraperçut un éclair rosâtre apparaître dans le dos de l'homme.  
>Les mains d'Espio saisirent le vide, l'homme ayant à nouveau disparut, laissant des traces de sang derrière lui.<p>

Espio était l'une des rares personnes que Shadow appréciais, paniquant rarement, professionnel, efficace, intelligent, lui et Espio était sur la même longueur d'onde.  
>Espio et Shadow se regardèrent, un éclair de compréhension passa dans leurs regards.<p>

« _Dos à dos _» pensèrent t'ils.

Shadow commençait à s'élancer vers Espio, et sentit une présence derrière lui, il fit une roulade et sentit un coup siffler au-dessus de lui.  
>Espio, dans le même mouvement, se mis dos à dos avec Shadow et lançât une dizaine de shuriken vers l'homme qui disparut à nouveau.<p>

« Comment est-ce qu'il fait ça ? » Haleta Espio, épuisé.  
>« Il utilise le Chaos, je suis capable de reconnaître ce genre d'énergie, et surtout quand elle est utilisée. » Répondit Shadow.<p>

Espio haussa un sourcil inquiet (mais d'où t'a un sourcil, toi ?)

« Qu'est qui l'empêche de nous tuerr à distance, comme Méphilès ? »  
>« Il faut maitriser le Chaos à un niveau très haut pour ça, Quand Méphilès a fait ça, c'était un demi-dieu. »<p>

Shadow se garda de faire remarquer à Espio que l'homme utilisait le Chao sans émeraude, histoire de ne pas l'inquiéter plus.  
>Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il était dos à dos et que l'homme n'était toujours pas réapparut.<p>

La respiration d'Espio était revenue à la normale.

« Comment qu'on fait pour se sortir de cette situation ? »  
>« J'en sais rien, si on n'est pas dos à dos, il aura facilement une ouverture pour nous tuer. »<br>« Je propose qu'on fasse dos à dos tout le trajet vers la sortie. T'en dis quoi ? »  
>« Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans… »<p>

Espio eu un rire nerveux,  
>c'était une ouverture suffisante, l'homme réapparut brusquement devant Espio et lançât le tranchant de sa main vers sa carotide, un coup mortel.<p>

Espio et Shadow étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes.  
>Shadow sourit, Espio s'accroupit, appuyé sur Espio, Shadow fit littéralement une roulade sur Espio, la main passât dans le court interstice laissait par Espio lorsqu'il s'était accroupi, puis Shadow tout en roulant, lança son pied vers le visage de l'homme.<br>La semelle de la chaussure de Shadow embrassa joyeusement le visage du dénommée « Magyc » dont le nez explosa en une gerbe sanglante.

Shadow atterri sur ses pied et s'élança vers l'homme qui tenait son nez en grognant.

Il fallait mettre l'homme hors combat avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau, sinon, ils étaient morts.  
>Les anneaux de Shadow cliquetèrent en tombant au sol.<p>

Immédiatement, l'air sembla s'assécher, un vent sec s'éleva durant un instant, l'habituel cône de chaleur entoura Shadow.  
>La main de Shadow fusa vers le torse de l'homme et l'atteint.<p>

Au bruit, on pourrait dire que cinq côtes signèrent leur testament.  
>Mais Shadow ne s'arrêta pas, il saisit l'homme par le col et de façon plutôt disgracieuse, l'envoya voler vers le mur.<p>

L'homme percuta durement le mur, et s'effondra sur le sol, Shadow sprinta dans un bruit de tonnerre, le sol se fracturant là où il posait le pied.  
>Le poing de Shadow semblât briller, la masse d'énergie réuni autour crépitait.<p>

Il sut que s'il le touchait avec ce poing, il le tuerait, il atteint Magyc, son poing traça une courbe dans les airs, et s'enfonça profondément dans le mur, l'homme ayant de nouveau disparu.

« _Trop tard_ »

Shadow se retourna et devinant la scène qu'il allait voir hurla d'avance.

« ESPIO ! »

L'homme était derrière Espio, main levé, vers le cou du caméléon.  
>La main se stoppa brutalement, juste à l'arrière du cou d'Espio, lequel émis un « Hein ? ».<p>

Mais il ne prit pas le temps de s'interroger sur le miracle, il attrapa les doigts de l'homme est les brisa tous.

Puis il vit Silver, à l'arrière, qui avait la main levé, un sourire avec du sang au coin de la bouche.

L'homme était totalement cerné par le pouvoir psychique de Silver et ne pouvait plus bouger, Silver se releva en grognant.  
>Puis il tandis, et serra le poing.<br>L'homme fut comme pris dans un étau et sembla rapetisser, du sang sortit de ses narine et il tournât légèrement de l'œil, Espio recula un peu, sachant la partie fini d'avance.  
>Shadow s'avança vers ses anneaux, souriant, puis son sourire disparu de son visage.<p>

Il ressentait une inflexion du Chaos, un truc d'un tout autre niveau, à peu près du même rayon que le pouvoir qu'il avait utilisé pour arrêter l'ARK.  
>Il comprit que l'homme, comme l'avait dit Espio, aurait pu les faire sauter à distance, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.<p>

Shadow estimait qu'une inflexion du Chaos à ce niveau pourrait facilement les transporter à l'autre bout de l'univers,  
>Shadow saisit ses anneaux tout en courant vers l'homme qui semblait sourire dans son étau.<br>Silver, étant utilisateur au Chaos, sentit lui aussi le danger, et serra son étau à la limite du possible.

Shadow concentrait tant d'énergie dans son poing que l'air était parcourus de frémissement, Espio comprenant par la réaction de ses camarades que le danger était toujours là, se retournât en tentant de planter un kunaï dans la gorge de l'homme.

Le poing de Shadow s'approchât du visage de l'homme, la main de Silver se serra, celle d'Espio traça une courbe vers la gorge de l'homme.

Shadow entendit distinctement ses mots quitter la bouche de l'homme :

« _Accomplit se pourquoi tu à était créé, être suprême._ »

Ils disparurent tous.

Shadow prit conscience qu'il était dans un contrôle du Chaos lorsque que le décor fut remplacer par un blanc laiteux, il ne savait pas où ils allaient apparaître, Espio et Silver avait aussi était emporté.  
>Shadow se sentait comme traversé par des piques de glace, il eut froid puis chaud, puis plus rien.<p>

__Shadow réapparut tout en défonçant un mur avec son poing, Espio faillit s'empaler par son propre kunaï et Silver réapparut plus haut et heurta le sol dans un craquement inquiétant.  
>Shadow regarda le mur qu'il venait de défoncer dans un fracas assourdissant et regarda autour de lui, s'étonnant de ne pas se retrouver dans un quelconque trou noir.<p>

Puis il entendit la voix résonner derrière lui :

« Mwouah…c'est quoi ce boucan, et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre…. ? » 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Extinction des feux  
><span>

La prison est un endroit humide est sombre ou des râles se font entendre en permanence, heureusement, les rats n'ont pas envahis l'endroit, vu qu'ils servent de casse-croute aux autres prisonniers.

Etonnamment, Shadow qui aimait pourtant le luxe, si sentait chez lui.  
>C'était…relaxant, malgré l'odeur d'excréments régnant dans l'endroit, il respirait mieux qu'au G.U.N.<p>

Soit, être assis sur du sol humide avec un simple pantalon gris ayant une grosse ressemblance avec un chiffon rempli de morve ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Mais bon, il ne pouvait qu'attendre, alors il attendit patiemment, pendant Espio « discutait » avec les… gardiens.  
>Soupirant, Shadow lançât un regard à Silver, qui, lui, ne bougeait pas depuis qu'il avait atterrit tête la première.<p>

Shadow, s'allongea sur le sol de brique difforme, et ferma les yeux.

_

Ils avaient été emprisonné, tout c'était, une fois de plus, déroulé bien trop vite  
>Shadow tenta de se remémorer tout ce qu'il c'était passé…<p>

Ils étaient, lui et Espio, des agents du G.U.N, Silver a été accepté comme nouvel agent du G.U.N, les rejoignant, puis, après quelque semaine de vie commune, ils ont été assignés à une nouvelle mission.

Le groupe Humanity.  
>Leur ressource presque illimité en n'ont fait un groupe extrémiste et dangereux, alors que nous avons localisé une de leur « source », l'homme dénommé « Magyc ».<p>

1. Il n'était probablement pas humain, ou modifié.  
>2. Humanity est une couverture.<br>3. Quel que soit le complot, on est hors-jeu.

Lors de la mission, la rencontre avec « Magyc » (-peut-être était-ce quelqu'un d'autre-) a été mouvementé, l'ennemi était capable d'utiliser le chaos SANS Chaos Emeralds et à un niveau quasi équivalent à Super Shadow ou Super Sonic.

Ce qui fait de lui une la personne la plus puissante au monde.  
>Cependant, une chose est sûre, c'est que quoi que ce soit, ce type n'était pas humain.<p>

Voyez-vous, Shadow ne se contente pas de sa capacité à contrôler le Chao, étant « l'être suprême », il cumule tous les talent possible que peut avoir un être vivant.

En regardant quelqu'un, il peut déterminer son âge, son poids, sa taille, sa force physique, son rythme cardiaque, une quelconque maladie ou état, si il discute avec lui ou l'écoute, il peut savoir s'il ment, détecter tous les tics physique de celui-ci, ce qu'il a mangé au petit déjeuner, son groupe sanguin et toute genre d'informations.

Pour lui-même, il est à sang froid, possède une mémoire auditive et photographique, peut détecter les sources de chaleurs et voir les champs magnétiques, à des reflexe développé au –delà de la normale et est insensible à toute forme de maladie, étant le résultat d'un projet sur l'immortalité, il possède celle-ci et tous ses avantages.

Donc, alors qu'il c'était retrouvé face à Magyc, il détermina que celui-ci n'était pas humain.  
>Mais autre chose le bloqua.<p>

Shadow, pendant le court moment où il a vu « Magyc » avant d'être comme « étranglé » avait déterminé toute les aptitude physique de celui-ci, le voyant comme au rayon X.

Et, là, normalement, dans la tête de Shadow, se formait - il n'aime cette façon de décrire mais ne connais pas d'autre mot pour le nommer- un véritable « fichier », et dans celui de Magyc, il n'y avait rien à part ce message :

_Indisponible.  
><em>  
>Puis Magyc avait agi, il avait lancé une espèce Chaos Control monstrueux, il avait tordu l'espace de façon à les déplacer dans un endroit à une distance inconnue, à plusieurs année-lumière, voir, dans le pire des cas, dans une autre dimension.<p>

Et ils atterrirent dans une chambre.  
>Une vraie blague de manga.<p>

La jeune femme à l'intérieur c'était évidemment réveillé à leur arrivée, et comme toute les femmes… avait assommé Espio,  
>Hum….non, pas comme toute les femmes.<p>

Elle avait réagi avec une vitesse phénoménale en prenant la table de chevet à côté de son lit (un lit énorme d'ailleurs, Shadow et Espio -et Silver-, avaient dû atterrir dans une espèce de villa, ou plutôt de palais. Vu les riches décorations, le lustre en diamant et la plus belle moquette du monde.) et l'avait lancé vers la tête d'Espio, la table de chevet devait faire une dizaine de kilo, Espio, déboussolé par la téléportation, ne put ni esquiver, ni amortir le choc.

La table de chevet le heurta et explosa, laissant deviner la force du lancer, Espio resta debout, lança une espèce de regard éberlué à la femme, puis s'effondra. Shadow, qui, ayant remis ses anneaux, avait senti des pas de l'autre côté du mur et, ayant vu Espio se faire mettre K.O par un jeune hybride féline, leva au les mains et mis les genoux à terre, devinant l'arrivé de gardes et ne voulant pas déclencher d'autre problème plus grave.

Bien sûr, la jeune femme –plutôt jeune fille-, s'était mise à hurler afin que les gardes réagissent.

Mais aussitôt, elle s'arrêta et se ramassa sur elle-même.  
>Shadow n'y vit aucune peur, c'était une position de défense, il haussa ses épaules, la fille ne l'attaqua pas mais resta ramassé sur elle-même, lui lançant un regard noir.<p>

Puis les gardes était rentré, de vrais incapables, c'était tout à fait incroyable, ils avaient enfoncé la porte alors qu'elle était ouverte et deux des gardes s'était ramassés à cause de leur élan, une dizaine déboulèrent dans la chambre en les piétinant, puis un tenta d'assommer Shadow, le frappant directement.

Shadow pensa un « Aie » très fort. Le garde ne savait pas frapper, et le toucha avec le haut de la main, se déboitant le poignet tout seul par la même occasion.

Il enchaina avec un « AAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! (Inspiration) «ON M'AGREEEEESSSSE ! »

Les gardes sautèrent sur eux et les bâillonnèrent, leurs passèrent un bandeau sur les yeux, et les emmenèrent.

_

Et là, tout s'arrêtait, un des garde avait dû réussir à l'assommer vu le nombre de bosses sur sa tête.  
>Shadow, calmement, rouvrait les yeux.<p>

Il se sentait scandalisé, son propre cerveau lui faisait défaut, « Indisponible » ?, Shadow se sentit comme trahi, « Indisponible », le mot indiquait qui avait su mais qu'il ne savait plus, entre termes, sa mémoire était toujours incomplète.

Et puis se rêve bizarre, ce….genre de flash-back interactif qu'il avait fait lorsque que Magyc l'avait saisi à la gorge…

C'était quoi ?  
>Shadow grinça des dents, une envie de mordre le prenait, il tentât de se calmer et ferma les yeux, mais cette fois, il le fit pour s'isoler.<p>

Et il y réussit, cela l'étonnât, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant détendu.  
>Il sombra dans le noir et « vit » avec ses oreilles, et non avec ses yeux.<p>

….

Bruit  
>Respiration, plusieurs respirations, 1 calme, 4 agité, 2 essoufflé, 1 énervé, 22 rats.<br>Bruit  
>Gouttes d'eau, intervalle 4 secondes, sur sol solide.<br>Bruit  
>Coup, au ventre, crachat (de sang ?), respiration saccadée, insulte, Espio<br>Bruit  
>Respiration saccadée, sommeil agité, tremblement, Silver<br>Toucher  
>Un animal, velu, rat, frôle ma main.<p>

Sans s'en rendre compte, Shadow ce leva, yeux fermé, et tendis les mains en avant.  
>Il voulait « observer » par « le toucher ».<p>

Toucher  
>Barreaux, mélange de fer et d'acier, rouille sur la gauche en bas, fragile.<br>Toucher  
>Sol, pas, coup, salle de gauche, détachement, chute de corps, cœur qui bat rapidement.<br>Bruit  
>Porte, cliquetis de chaine, pas, insulte, Espio.<p>

Shadow, se « réveilla » immédiatement et recula de plusieurs mètres s'adossant un mur à l'opposé de la porte, à côté de Silver.  
>Espio arriva.<br>Il trainait les gardes.

- Pas bonne idée…Murmura Shadow  
>- Je sais, mais ils avaient de vrais instrument de torture ! S'écria Espio exaspéré.<p>

Shadow hocha la tête, pensif.

-Bon, dépose-les devant la cellule et rentre ici, quelqu'un d'autre arrive. Lâchât Shadow, sachant qu'il énervait Espio  
>-Roooof….<p>

Espio se saisit la tête des mains, caressant sa bosse et lâchant les gardiens par la même occasion, puis rentrât dans la cellule en soupirant.

Les pas se rapprochaient.

Espio s'assit à côté de Silver. Mais il était énervé, Shadow ne lui avait pas encore expliqué ce qu'il se passait ici, et il était inquiet.  
>Shadow lui résumât rapidement la situation avant que les visiteurs n'arrivent.<p>

-Bon…Pour faire simple, le mec nous a envoyé sur une autre planète.

Espio s'effondra.

-Sérieusement…comment on va faire ? Je pensais qu'il n'avait fait qu'un retour dans le temps vu l'endroit, et ci-c 'était le cas, une Chaos Emeralds aurait suffi à nous faire revenir…  
>- Au fait, nous n'avons aucun moyen de rentrer, pour l'instant.<p>

Shadow, sage, coupa l'herbe sous le pied d'Espio, celui-ci ne montra aucun signe extérieur, mais Shadow, vit son rythme cardiaque accélérer, et un tic d'énervement passa sur son visage, sous la forme clignement des yeux appuyé, avant de disparaitre.

- On en reparlera plus tard.

Shadow identifia cela comme une menace, c'est vrai qu'il avait tout raté, il avait mal évalué le pouvoir de « Magyc », et il aurait dû s'enfuir lorsqu'Espio l'avait prévenu au téléphone, mais il avait été trop confiant.

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée des visiteurs.

Et la princesse se présenta à eux.

Edenia, capital du pays Aeternam, centre-ville, cabinet du détective privé. Mr. Fang Sniper.

On était en pleine après-midi, l'endroit était miteux et fermé, pas un seul volet n'est ouvert et la fumée de cigarette avait donné naissance à un véritable nuage toxique au plafond.

La belette qu'est notre détective, pied sur son bureau, se roule un énième joint de tabac. Il le lécha précautionneusement au moment au la sonnette retentit. La belette interrompit son œuvre d'art et regarda la porte en plissant les yeux.

Il range sa langue dans sa bouche et se lève comme si de rien n'était. Tout en saisissant un Luger trainant sur sa table et en le rangeant dans sa chemise blanche, qui, curieusement, ne fit pas apparaître une bosse à l'endroit où il avait mis le flingue.

Il s'avança sur la porte, levant le pied bien haut pour ne pas se prendre la jambe dans un quelconque tas de monstruosités.

Il ouvrit la porte et sourit.

-Salut, tu as mis du temps cette fois.

L'inconnu rentrât, tenant un sac sur les épaules, c'était un hérisson, gris, des marques rouge sur les mains, les pics mous, il était vêtu d'une veste grise sur laquelle il y avait plusieurs dessin jaunes, le pantalon était du même genre.

Il lançât le sac sur le bureau de la belette, qui grinça sous le poids.

-Le boulot se fait rare, on est en temps de paix….mais j'ai plus important à faire…

Le visage de la belette s'assombrit, un sourire menaçant passa sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
>-Tu sais bien de quoi je parle, un connard se fait passer pour moi, et est en train de détruire le peu d'honneur autour de mon nom.<br>-Ce prisonnier ?  
>-Ouaip, il a été déclaré par la police, comme étant…<br>-La Légende.

Le hérisson sauta sur un tas de vêtements sales, s'asseyant sur l'immondice.

-C'est pas tout…Je suis recherché dans quatre pays maintenant, plus la dizaine d'avant. Celui-ci aussi, bien sûr…  
>-C'est pas vraiment un problème… Dit la belette en agitant son mégot. Te connaissant, tu vas le retrouver et le massacrer, non ?<p>

L'hérisson fit planer un silence, puis lâchât soudainement.

-Il a libéré, six des gars que j'ai mis en prison personnellement. De gros fous dangereux, des anciens potes, et d'autres…. il a été accompagné de Timer (Au nom, la belette se mit à tousser, s'étouffant avec son mégot.) Et il a massacré la moitié des gardes.

-Dont les gardes spécialisés ? Demandât la belette, dont l'intérêt montait.

- Tous les gardes spécialisé, c'est pas un rigolo.

La belette se frotta les tempes, réfléchissant :

-Mon vieux…tu vas devoir  
>-Partir de chez-toi.<br>-Exactement.  
>-Je vais retrouver ce connard, et le massacrer.<br>- Je vais quand même te filer un coup de main.  
>-Toi ? Ça fait 6 ans que tu n'as pas travaillé.<p>

La belette grogna, puis, sautant par-dessus les tas de vêtement, alla jusqu'à une armoire reculée, dans un renfoncement du mur, qu'on ne voyait presque pas.

Il l'ouvrit, un miroir poussiéreux était dans l'armoire, des vêtements, un cache œil, et une sacoche s'y trouvait aussi.  
>Il tandis la main puis s'arrêta, il jeta un regard à l'hérisson qui c'était fait silencieux.<p>

-Cow-boy ou détective ?  
>-Putain, Cow-boy.<br>-Ouuu yeah…

La belette prit un tas de vêtement et mis les autres dans la sacoche, qui les engloutit comme si elle n'avait pas de fond.

1 minute plus tard, il était fin prêt, chapeau troué, pantalon large avec lanière, ceinture de cuir, débardeur d'homme, veste en cuir avec les lanières (on rigole pas avec les lanières), gants de cuir s'arrêtant au début des doigts, avec renfort métallique sur les débuts de phalange, botte de cow-boy, sans roulette pour cheval, cache-œil, puis un collier à chaine doré, avec une boite contenant une photo.

La belette violette s'admira un instant, puis saisit un objet brillant au fond du placard.  
>Une étoile de shérif poussiéreuse.<p>

Avec amour, il la frotta de sa manche et regarda la message inscris dessus au chalumeau.

It's going to shit bubbles.

Il l'accrocha au revers de sa veste, et plaça son holster, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie avec un air sombre sur le visage, ses pas claquant sur le sol.  
>L'hérisson, lui, n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le suivant du regard avec la bouche entrouverte.<p>

_Il délire complètement…. _Pensa celui-ci, voyant la belette en pleine crise de narcissisme.

La belette claqua la porte, la faisant sortir de ses gonds, un rayon de soleil commença à l'illuminer et s'arrêta à son cou.

- Voici…le retour de Fang, la lé….

Le hérisson le poussa prestement du pied, l'exposant ainsi entièrement à la lumière.  
>Fang s'effondra tête la première se cachant les yeux des mains.<p>

-Alors toi….attends que je récupère la vue et que j'ai fini ma phrase avec un air dramatique puis je te défonce la….

-Dit celui qui n'est pas sorti de chez lui depuis six ans.

-Ouais, c'est ça…att…

-T'arrive même pas à regarder le soleil.

Shadow laissa tomber le peu de logique qui subsistait en lui pour faire place à une colère froide, tandis qu'Espio, lui, cède justement de la colère à l'étonnement.

C'était Blaze.

Sur tous les points, Shadow, l'avait comparé et ré-comparée, même groupe sanguin, même empreinte digitale, même cristal rouge sur le front.  
>Sur tous les points.<p>

Espio avait tenté de se calmer et de ne pas montrer d'étonnement, tandis que Shadow sembla se replier sur lui-même, tout en lançant un regard tellement haineux qu'il aurait pu tuer.

-

Blaze, d'abord surprise par le regard que lui avait lancé ce prisonnier, s'était reprise et, entourée de garde en armure dorée et d'un…secrétaire (?), avançât jusqu'aux barreaux, puis vérifia d'un œil l'état des gardes sur le sol, qui bavaient du sang.

Elle se retourna, elle avait une démarche princière, et elle était superbe (en temps qu'hybride), Un longue robe grecque rouge et jaune, évoquant les couleurs des flammes, la recouvrait, et elle n'avait que des sandales d'un genre grec pour chausse.

Elle fit signe à ses deux gardes de saisir les gardes assommés et de les emmenés à un quelconque hôpital, puis son regard redescendis sur l'hérisson noir, qui, lui, sembla ne même pas la voir. Elle restât un moment silencieuse, puis regarda son compagnon, qui avait l'air plus loquace.

-Bonsoir, je suis Anastasia Blaze, 3eme du nom, je suis ici pour vous demander de révéler vos intentions envers ma sœur Vesperita Embers, héritière du trône d'Edenia.

Le caméléon face à elle semblât étonné, puis se repris et répondit en mettant un genou à terre, signe de respect.

-Princesse, nous n'avons aucune intention belliqueuse, nous…

Le caméléon était acculé, il allait dire quelque chose d'énorme. La princesse haussa un sourcil.

-Oui ?

Le caméléon inspira.

-Nous avons été « transportés ».

Aussitôt, l'autre prisonnier, laissât échapper un inquiétant ricanement.  
>Blaze ne bougea même pas, le secrétaire leva la tête de ses fiches.<br>Puis tous bougea très rapidement.

-

Blaze, elle s'appela Blaze.  
>C'était-elle. <p>

Shadow pouffa silencieusement la première fois, puis Espio dit qu'ils avaient été « transportés ».  
>Shadow rigola de nouveau, profondément troublé par la présence de Blaze.<p>

_Et Maria ? Hein, facile, non ? Toi t'es là, elle non, t'es une princesse et tu vis, peinarde, et elle est où Maria, elle n'est pas avec toi ?  
>Combien de temps il ne t'a pas vu Silver ? Ah, ouais, six mois, c'est ça, moi, combien temps que ça fait que je n'ai pas vu Maria…<br>Attends, que j'essaye de me souvenir…  
>50 ans, non ? C'est pas ça ? Ah ouuuuui…plus 1 an à faire des recherches.<em>

_Il t'a perdu il t'a retrouvé six mois après, tranquille, il chiale un peu et tu réapparais, et moi ?  
>Tu sais depuis COMBIEN DE TEMPS JE L'ATTENDS ?<em>

Shadow s'était beaucoup identifié à Silver lorsque celui-ci avait perdu Blaze, il était…vexé du fait que lui, qui n'avait fait que sombrer dans une dépression passagère, avait retrouvé son amie, contrairement à lui qui espérait que Maria réapparaissent un jour sans raison, mais lui, il attend depuis 50 ans.

Soudain, alors que Shadow hurlait mentalement, un grand silence se fit dans son cerveau, la logique avant tout, il est l'être suprême.  
>Blaze était un peu trop proche de la cellule…<p>

Shadow sauta, en un instant, il traversa les 5 mètres qu'il le séparais des barreaux et saisit Blaze par la gorge, la soulevant, puis il fit passer son autre poing aux travers les barreaux puis lui asséna un coup de poing sur le bas de la mâchoire, la tête de Blaze tourna, puis elle s'évanouit sur le coup.

-C'est l'heure de faire dodo…

Le notaire, un homme brun, laissât échapper un hoquet puis s'enfuit en hurlant. Shadow, lâchant Blaze qui s'écrasa au sol sans se réveiller, saisit uns des barreaux de ses mains et l'écarta, puis passât, Il ramassa Blaze, et la porta comme un sac à patates.

-Espio, prends Silver.

Espio s'avançât vers Silver et lui colla une baffe monumentale, sans résultat, il le prit sur ses épaules en disant à Shadow :

-Je suis persuadé que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Shadow ne répondit pas puis avança vers le bout du couloir, il tourna, devant lui se tenait une dizaine de garde armés de lance.  
>Shadow pris Blaze par le cou, n'exprimant même pas la menace.<p>

Un espace s'ouvrit entre les gardes qui silencieux, gardaient leurs lances pointées vers Shadow.  
>Shadow remarqua que derrière eux se tenait un escalier qui montait vers une grande porte, ils étaient dans une prison souterraine, sur les côtés des cellules, comme la leurs, mais les prisonniers étaient silencieux, ils regardaient attentivement Shadow.<p>

Shadow avançât à travers l'espace que les gardes avaient fait, il se demandait quand l'un d'eux allait se lancer sur lui par derrière en hurlant.  
>Il avança, l'un des gardes serra sa lance et fit un pas.<br>Aussitôt l'enfer se déchaina, les gardes s'étaient collés aux barreaux pour laisser passer Shadow, une erreur grossière, les prisonnier se jetèrent sur eux dès qu'un des soldats bougea, ils les attrapèrent et les étranglèrent aux barreaux, prenant leurs armes, et leurs arrachant les yeux pour les dévorer.

Heureusement, aucun des gardes n'avait de clés, donc les prisonniers ne purent se libérer et tuèrent les gardes sans un garder un vivant, les quelques gardes survivant, ceux qui n'était pas collés aux murs s'élancèrent sur Shadow, étant paniqués par les hurlements des prisonniers qui pleuraient et vomissaient en même-temps, leurs demandant de les libérer.

Ils étaient trois, le premier à l'atteindre tenta de l'empaler à sa lance.  
>Shadow lâchât Blaze et se décala, de sorte que la lance soit bloqué entre son bras et son torse, il saisit la lance derrière le fer, et tira.<p>

Le garde s'envola vers lui et Shadow attrapa sa tête avec sa main libre puis l'écrasât au sol d'un même mouvement, il fit passe la lance du bon côté puis la regarda, c'était un belle arme, le bout se terminant par un hachoir pointu ouvragé.

Shadow saisit la lance à l'envers, n'utilisant que le coté en bois, il tourna sur lui-même et écrasa le bout sur le crane de l'autre garde qui s'approchait, celui-là s'évanouit.

Le dernier garde, plus loin, lançât sa lance comme un javelot, Shadow ne l'évitât pas, et frappât le bout du dos de la main au moment celle-ci allait le clouer au sol, l'hachoir éclata en plusieurs morceaux et le reste de la lance passa au-dessus de lui.

Le garde se retournât et s'enfuit vers la porte, mais Espio l'interrompit, il le rattrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, malgré le fait qu'il portait Silver, puis lui fit un simple croche-pattes en lui passant devant, le garde tomba tête la première sur les escaliers, et son propre casque l'assomma.

Shadow ramassa Blaze, gardant la lance dans sa main, il lança la lance en l'air et tournoya, il attrapa la lance au vol et la lança vers la porte, le hachoir s'y enfonçât, faisant craquer la porte.

Shadow commença à courir vers la porte et sauta les escaliers, il frappât la hampe de la lance du pied. La porte craqua et s'ouvrit alors qu'il retombait au sol, la lance restant coincée sur la porte droite, (c'est une porte du genre médiéval, elle s'ouvre sur la droite et la gauche, les planches étant séparées).

Il était dans un tribunal, l'endroit derrière eux était une prison pour prisonnier bientôt jugés.  
>Bien sûr, ce lieu, si on ne fait pas attention, n'évoque en rien un tribunal, mais il y avait, dans ce lieu, des bancs sur les coté, au milieu, des chaises de bois était entourés de chaines reliées au sol, et au fond une estrade.<p>

La salle n'avait qu'une porte, au fond à sa droite, puis une énorme vitre montrant des flammes au naissante au milieu d'une main derrière l'estrade des juges, des colonnes se dressaient dans la salle, formant un couloir pour emmenés le prisonniers à sa chaise, ses piliers passait derrière les bancs et s'y arrêtaient, ils évoquèrent à Shadow des barreaux gigantesque.

A côté de l'estrade, un fauteuil était placé pour la victime, ou l'accusateur.

Shadow y vit et reconnut la fille, la jeune chatte devant laquelle ils étaient apparus, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Blaze, mais ses yeux était bleus et elle n'avait de plumes tressés parmi ses cheveux comme Blaze, elle était plus petite et elle était vêtu d'une véritable robe, contrairement à Blaze, une robe d'un genre tenant plus de la renaissance, elle n'avait de corset, mais cette robe blanche semblait l'étouffer, elle s'ennuyait jusqu'à qu'elle voit cet hérisson, tenant sa sœur en otage.

Shadow, sentant sa colère revenir, laissât échapper par défi :

-Salutations, héritière Vesperita Embers, je me présente. Shadow the Hedgehog, comme vous pouvez le voir, je tiens votre sœur en otage.

Les bancs étaient remplis d'aristocrates, souvent des hybrides, mais quelques humains transparaissait dans le foule, la plupart des hybrides étaient des cochons, le tout donnant une image presque trop caricaturale des nobles. Une grosse cochonne (j'exprime la pensée de Shadow, qui s'embrouille face à tant de jambon) se mit un couiner de terreur.

Les aristocrates hurlaient, les gardes se resserrèrent devant Shadow et bloquèrent la porte du fond, (Shadow remarqua des gardes en armure dorés, ceux-ci semblait plus calmes que les autres.) tandis que l'héritière regardait Shadow avec haine.

Espio serra Silver contre son épaule, s'apprêtant à courir si nécessaire, Shadow n'arrangeant pas les choses.

Shadow regarda l'héritière une dernière fois.

-Bon…ben je vous dis au revoir.

Shadow se recula, comme pour prendre de l'élan, et arriva à côté d'Espio.

-La vitre. Lâchât-il.

Espio se sentit rassuré, Shadow était encore lui-même.

-Pas de problème. Répondit-il

Un des gardes s'avançât, aussitôt, Shadow commença à courir, mais remarqua quelque chose, ou plutôt, le sentit.  
>Embers, l'héritière, le fixait intensément, tout rictus effacé de son visage, son œil brillait.<p>

La perception de Shadow ralentissa, comme lors des Chaos Control.  
>L'œil.<br>L'œil de l'héritière, il brulait.

_Elle a les mêmes capacités que Blaze._

Cette pensée traversa l'esprit de Shadow en un instant.  
>Au lieu de courir, il sauta, prit appui sur la hampe de la lance encore enfoncée dans la porte, et se projeta en avant vers la fenêtre, traversant la salle de 30 mètre d'un simple bond.<p>

Au moment où il sautait vers la fenêtre, il se retourna, il percevait toujours le temps au ralentit, il vit Espio et sur ses lèvres se formèrent le mot « flammes », s'était suffisant pour Espio, qui comprit la menace.

Puis la porte explosa.  
>Enfin, pas tout à fait, l'endroit où était la porte explosa, une explosion de flammes, elle léchèrent le dos de Shadow en le propulsant encore plus loin dans la salle, il passa au-dessus de l'héritière qui regardait toujours l'endroit où il était censé être, puis Shadow traversa la vitre, brisant l'image des flammes naissantes, l'éteignant.<p>

Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas très haut, il n'était pas dans une tour mais dans un bâtiment simple, Shadow retombât sur ses pieds, il était sur une grande place, une foule monstrueuse s'y tenait, mais heureusement, cette place débouchait sur plusieurs rues, des gens l'ayant remarqué se mirent à murmurer.

Shadow les ignora et regarda en l'air, Espio n'était toujours pas sortit, quelque chose passa, couvrit le soleil.  
>Puis s'écrasa lamentablement plus loin.<p>

Silver.

Un éclair violet passa par la fenêtre, Espio atterrit en dérapant à côté de Silver, dont la tête s'encastrait dans le sol.  
>Espio le mit sur ses épaules, et rejoignit Shadow tandis que les gardes commençaient à sauter par la fenêtre, Shadow se mit à courir vers une ruelle sombre et étroite.<p>

Alors qu'Espio le rattrapais, deux gardes en armure doré sautèrent par la fenêtre, d'un bond de 15 mètres, au moins, et atterrirent en dérapant.  
>Espio écarquilla les yeux :<p>

-Ceux-là rigolent pas !  
>-Tu sais, si tu jettes Silver n'importe comment, il ne se réveillera jamais. Souffla Shadow tout en se décalant pour éviter un passant.<br>-Ben…C'est pas que ça me dérangerais mais…

Espio laissa ses reflexe parler et se baissa, une lance frôla la tête de Silver et s'enfonça dans le sol devant Espio.

- Ils ne rigolent vraiment pas ceux-là…Dit Shadow en se retournant, continuant à courir malgré tout.

Les deux garde les avaient presque rattrapé, ça Shadow ne si attendais pas, ils étaient extrêmement rapide.

-Espio ! On doit sprinter, ils vont nous rattraper.  
>-Toi ça-vas, tu peux courir à pleine vitesse dans un champ de cactus, mais moi, si je cours à pleine vitesse ici, les passant vont se faire rouler dessus.<br>-Va sur les toits !

Shadow laissât ses « chaussures » démarrer (littéralement) Tandis qu'ils arrivaient à la ruelle, les « dorés » se rapprochaient, de plus, la foule s'éventrait devant eux, alors que Shadow et Espio zigzaguait.

La main d'un gardes, tentât d'attraper Shadow, mais celui-ci s'arrêta net et leva la jambe en arrière sans se retourner, on peut dire que le garde prit son pied de face (voir dans sa gueule) et roula en-dessous de Shadow, mais il se releva immédiatement, malgré la marque de la chaussure de Shadow dans son casque.

Espio le dépassa par le côté et, arrivant dans la ruelle, il sauta sur le chariot d'un vendeur de hot-dog, puis se propulsant sur le mur, se mit à courir à l'horizontale dans la ruelle, Shadow lui, était bloqué par le premier garde, le second arrivant par derrière.

Le garde restât immobile, attentif, et Shadow disparut, le garde sentit son épaule s'affaisser sous le poids, et Shadow comme si de rien n'était utilisât l'épaule du gardes comme tremplin, il tomba sur le chariot du pauvre marchand de hot-dogs qui hurlait, et, de la même façon qu'Espio, il sautât et ce mis à courir à l'horizontale dans la ruelle, au-dessus des passants qui bloquaient celle-ci, en sautant de mur un mur, ils arrivèrent jusqu'au toit, ou ils continuèrent à courir le plus loin possible de la prison.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'Espio et Shadow arrêtèrent de courir, ils assommèrent un passant et l'emmenèrent dans une ruelle ou ils prirent son sac et ses affaires, l'homme était un randonneur, son sac était énorme.

Shadow prit son pantalon et mit Blaze dans le sac, heureusement qu'elle n'était pas humaine, ils prirent des bandages de soin et les appliquèrent sur le front de Silver, pour faire croire que c'était un randonneur qui s'était pris…disons, un gros caillou sur la tête, voir une avalanche, ce qui n'était tout à fait faux, il s'était pris un très gros caillou.

Espio avait, lui, encore ses affaires, les gardes n'ayant pas pris le temps de le changer alors qu'il l'emmenait dans la chambre des tortures.

Shadow ne prit pas le tee-shirt de l'homme et l'enfila à Espio, sur qui garda son pantalon miteux et déchiré afin de confirmer l'idée de l'avalanche.

Ils cherchèrent dans les ruelles des sortes de motels, car cette ville était des plus étranges, malgré le fait que les soldats semble utilisait des armes médiévales, l'homme qu''ils venaient de cogner avait un téléphone, de plus, à par les aristos, les gens sont habillé moderne, des gadgets électronique se présentaient dans des vitrines, et des spots lumineux trônaient au-dessus des magasins.

La monnaie ici était le Scrazt, un Scrazt=100 Tilliscrazt. Il n'avait pas vu des monnaies plus importantes, d'après ce que les passants donnent aux marchands, les Scrazt ressemblent à des carrés dur et lumineux dont les couleurs déterminent l'unité.

Shadow se demandais comment se faisait-il qu'ils parlaient la même langue qu'eux mais ne se posa pas trop de questions, profitant du miracle.

Bientôt ils trouvèrent un magasin des randonné et d'escalade, abritant les randonneurs à la même façon qu'un système d'étapes.  
>Shadow remarqua que tout ce qui était électronique dans cette vitrine avait en moyenne 20 fois le prix que leurs homologues en fer, genre : gants triple épaisseur solide, 5 Scrazt gants chauffant automatique : 130 Scrazts.

La technologie valait chère aujourd'hui, elle était aussi plus avancée (dans certains cas) que dans notre monde.  
>Par exemple, dans tous les bars qu'ils avaient investis discrètement, aucunes télés n'avaient été déclarées.<p>

La communication n'était pas au top, et ça tombait bien d'ailleurs.

Shadow et Espio rentrèrent d'un pas précipité dans le magasin, le magasin servait aussi de restaurant, bref, un repaire de vadrouilleurs, Shadow, ayant pris Silver, écarta les verres et l'étala sur le bar, bousculant d'autres personnes qui ne se plaignirent pas, en tant que randonneur.

Le barman et propriétaire, d'après son regard peu inquiet. Etait un énorme hippopotame, Shadow, avec un incroyable self-control, n'explosa pas de rire et garda son œil inquiet.

Puis, il « réfléchit ».  
>Le temps ralentit autour de lui, il imagina son plan en même tant qu'il le réalisait.<p>

Il remarqua les mains durcies et noir du barman, un grimpeur, professionnel probablement, il remarqua des cartes collés sur un mur à côté des toilettes.

Il y avait…STOP, lire en dessous, ceci est une parenthèse

(Ici, petit parenthèse : je marque ici ce qui est marqué dans le commentaire du début, que certains ne lisent pas, afin qu'on ne puisse rater ma demande. C'est simple. COMMENTEZ, même quand c'est nul, dites-moi que c'est nul, car sinon je n'ai pas l'impression d'être lu, vous pouvez juste mettre « Ah » si vous y tenez, mais commentez, parce que sinon, j'ai l'impression de parler avec un mur. Sinon, j'ai modifié le chap. 2, qui était nul, c'est rigolo le choc que ça fait à la relecture, et aussi le chap. 3, principalement pour ses erreurs. )

Reprise du texte en cours….une carte de la ville et une carte de la région, voir du pays.

Shadow détermina les itinéraires probables et les endroits trop dangereux pour y aller, d'une voix urgente il s'écria.

-Nous somme passée en longeant l'Ortiqua, par un chemin de pierre, nous voulons venir ici en partant d'Esther, mais…

Shadow marqua une pause fermant les yeux et troublant légèrement sa voix, alors que l'attention dérivait vers eux.

-alors que nous étions en train de dormir une avalanche s'est déclarée, moi et mon ami avons pu sortir à temps en récupérant nos affaires, mais il…il n'a pas pu sortir à temps et a été pris dans l'avalanche, par miracle, quand on la retrouvé en bas, il allait bien, excepté quelque hématome, mais un pierre lui avait heurté le crane, ça fait une semaine qui ne bouge, plus, et pas moyen de tomber sur un autre randonneur ou d'appeler les secours, vu que le téléphone la suivit dans sa chute.

Espio remarqua que les autre randonneurs plissèrent les yeux, quelques défauts faisaient surface, n'ayant aucune connaissance, Espio ne savait pas que certains actes que racontaient Shadow était des erreurs en tant que randonneur.

Mais Shadow, lui, le savait parfaitement, son savoir était presque illimité, mais afin de rende son histoire cohérente, Shadow devaient les faire passer pour des débutant, voir de jeunes aventureux ne connaissant rien à la randonnée en montagne.

Car pour l'instant, l'hippopotame contracta ses naseaux, se préparant à les insulter pour leurs manques de vigilance et leur mauvaise préparation.

Shadow le vit.  
>Tant pis pour l'honneur.<p>

Soudain larmoyant, Shadow saisit la main de Silver.

-On voulait juste partir d'Esther, Cette ville est pourrie de l'intérieur, la machine y a pris plus d'importance que l'homme…

Aussitôt, les randonneurs les considérant comme des natifs d'Esther, s'adoucirent, sans s'arrêter de les sermonner.

Shadow, avait bien remarqué que la plupart des outils électronique des magasins étaient originaire d'Esther, les pubs ne parlaient que d'Esther et de sa performance technologique, certaines ruelles avaient les murs couvertes d'affiche d'Ester, une ville extrêmement technologique, dont les chefs essayait de faire passer pour une sorte de Disneyland…

Une ville très glauque et surement peu appréciée.

A ce moment Shadow venait de faire un double coup, sa phrase sous-entendais qu'ils étaient de jeunes fuyant Esther, car tous les randonneurs ici était des seniors ou des hommes mature, au milieu de ces rangers, ils semblaient de jeunes fuguant loin de chez eux, il venait de demander au barman de guérir Silver sans, pour autant, l'amener à un hôpital, de risque qu'il soit ramené à Esther.

Il pariait sur la vertu de l'hippopotame.

Celui-ci, passa son énorme paluche sous son menton, et hocha légèrement la tête.  
>Il parlât d'une voie bourrue :<p>

-Bien sur…rester ici cette nuit, on va guérir votre pote, il n'a rien de grave, monte au second étage, num°36 elle est libre.

Shadow demandât à Espio de monter leur « affaires », il restât auprès de Silver afin de ne pas paraître insensible, parce que, dès que l'hippopotame les considérera comme des connards, ils seront jetés dehors.

-Comment-vous allez faire ?  
>-T'inquiète, j'ai un ami mago…<p>

Shadow ne s'inquiéta pas, un mago devais être une sorte de médecin.

L'hippopotame sortit de derrière le bar, et cogna sur la porte des toilettes.

-Eh !Le bourré ! Sort de tes chiottes, j'ai besoins d'un de tes services !

Aussitôt un bruit de vomissement retentit, on entendit un lavabo faire couler de l'eau puis un clochard sortit des toilettes.

_Ça va très mal finir…_ Pensa Shadow

Le clochard était quand assez propre et habillé normalement, mais l'odeur d'alcool le trahissait, il tentât de marcher d'un pas sûr vers Silver mais trébucha, c'était un humain, cheveux grisonnant, mais bien rasé, il portait une salopette avec un impair et un béret marron, il était pied nus.

-Ben alors ! T'arrive jusqu'à la table ?  
>-Ouhhhhhhh ! Pas si fort…. Je vais le guérir ton mec, mais t'efface mon ardoise.<br>-Que les deux premier mois alors…  
>-Comment ?<br>-j'ai dit : QUE LES DEUX PREMIERS MOI ALORS !  
>-Ouiouioui Ok…mais moins fort putain…<p>

L'homme leva sa main au-dessus de Silver, aussitôt, l'air ondula de sa main jusqu'à la tête de Silver, qui gémi, un petit craquement résonna.  
>L'homme laissât retombait ses bras sur ses cuisses.<p>

-Ben voilà, il devrait se réveiller dans 2 heures environ….Alors cette ardoise ?  
>-PAS DE PROBLEME !<br>-AAhhhh ! Mais la ferme bordel ! J'entends plus rien…

Alors que les autres randonneurs rigolaient, l'hippopotame lança un clin d'œil à Shadow, qui le remarqua avec un peu de retard.

Il n'avait rien sentit.  
>Pas d'inflexion de Chaos, rien.<br>La main du vieux avait brillé et Silver avait été guéri.  
>Il avait bien guérit, son crane fêlé s'était ressoudé en un instant.<br>De la magie.  
>Putain.<p>

Shadow montât lentement Silver dans sa chambre, il l'ouvrit sur Espio et Blaze, qui était allongés dans un des trois lits, Espio vérifiait son pouls et son état physique, aussitôt que Shadow eut lancé Silver sur lit et refermer la porte, Espio explosa de rire.

-Oh nom de dieu….HAHAHAHA ! Si tu t'était vu pleurer ! HAHAHAHA ! T'as sauvé ma journée !Huuuuuuuuu…argh, mal au bide…

Shadow décida que son honneur passait au-dessus de la découverte d'une nouvelle forme d'énergie et tenta d'arrêter Espio, finalement, alors qu'Espio commençait à manquer d'air, il lui enfonça son coussin dans la gorge, le laissant à sa douce fin, puis alla se doucher, histoire de se laver de cette journée pourrie.

_


End file.
